


Of Blackhands and Tricksters

by ElvenGlory



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Brooding, Crush at First Sight, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Garrett POV, Garrett is smug, Making Out, Minor Injuries, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secrets, Teasing, Thief (2014), Unresolved Sexual Tension, after the events of 2014 game, wait - is there sexual tension?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenGlory/pseuds/ElvenGlory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making my way out of the back alley of the crippled burrick I saw another shadow slipping into Basso’s so-called office. A man not much taller than myself dressed in black leather with his hood pulled all the way in his face. He made me hesitate in my steps. I wasn’t sure but he could be the one thief the whole City was whispering about, the infamous “Master Thief”. </p><p> </p><p>A young woman tries to make a living with thievery and trickery in the City. One day her curiosity is piqued as she encounters the infamous Master Thief for the first, but definitely not the last time.</p><p>(I'm so bad at summaries- and also all the characters belong to Eidos Montreal. The Original Character is all mine.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Selene - First time

Usually I wouldn’t mind Basso drinking, but today was a bad day for his attitude.

He was probably one of the few persons I would call a friend and in the City he was my only contact.  
  
I was damn short on temper today, also short on sleep and food and the old man wasn’t going anywhere with his speech about thievery and contacts. He was always ranting about something but today or should I say tonight, worse than ever.  
Every time he took a swing from his pint something new bubbled out of him, about dangers and the watch, followed by another complaint about the black tax.

“Can I expect a payment for that job you’re hopefully about to give me or is it just food like the last time?”

Well, that hit a nerve. His face turned even redder as it usually was and half of the presumably ale he just gulped down was spraying right into my face with his obvious answer following.

“Girl, you should be grateful for what I give you!” he huffed, “You’re still a new face in the City and I can’t give you a high paid job if I don’t know that you can handle it.”

“I’m not a new face to you anymore. We work together for how long now? Months?” I retorted quickly and earned a grimace from him.

His dark voice thrummed with discomfort, “Sel, I’m sorry, but for this kind of work I have another contact and also I don’t want you to get yourself killed over some friggin pocket watch.”  
  
“That almost sounded like you like me.” I gave him a small smile. Maybe the old man really just meant well with me.  
  
“Well you know, you’re indeed a more pleasant sight than most of my working contacts.” he said grinning back.

“So what’s it then?” I had to ask, I was hungry and tired, but I needed the job to pay for the small room I lived in at the Siren’s Rest.  
  
“A painting. And don’t worry, I’ll pay you with gold this time.” He gave me small nod and showed me the place, where I had to go on a small map on his table next to Jenivere the Second.  
I wasn’t prone to ask what had become of the original one, but I liked that magpie. She was the one he was sending to me whenever he had something to do.

“Well if this is all, I’ll show myself out.” I grinned and made my way out. Basso already was deep in thought when I left.

 

How I exactly got into the mess I called my life, I’m not even sure about it anymore. My parents were circus artists and when I grew too old for their act, they made me choose, staying or leaving. Well, needless to say that I left, never liked the circus anyway.

Soon I learned that my acrobatic skills helped me to survive in the streets and with some more trickery I became a thief, first emptying pockets whenever I got the chance to do so and later as a fulltime trickster and thief I became quiet proficient.  
Years later I found myself where I am now. And after trying to pick Basso’s pockets and succeeding in it, but not without him noticing, I made my first contact in the City.

 

Making my way out of the back alley of the crippled burrick I saw another shadow slipping into Basso’s so-called office. A man not much taller than myself dressed in black leather with his hood pulled all the way in his face.  
He made me hesitate in my steps. I wasn’t sure but he could be the one thief the whole City was whispering about, the infamous “Master Thief”.  
  
I definitely knew from Basso himself, that he was one of his contacts. And the way he moved without making much of a sound, I found my curiosity getting the better of me as I slowly creeped closer again to overhear their conversation.

“Who was that?” I heard an unfamiliar voice asking as I stilled myself in the shadow next to the small cellar window.  
  
“Who?” Basso replied and I heard the discomfort in his voice again, but why?

“The woman you just talked to? Know her well?” the ‘probably’ Master Thief asked again.

“This was Selene… she’s a contact.”  
  
“What kind of contact?” damn he was persistent and I had the sudden urge to reveal myself. Honestly the two were talking about me. Why was he even interested, for all he knew I could just be a dockfrock.  
  
Basso cleared his throat, “She’s a thief and a trickster, a pretty good one actually. I give her a few jobs here and there.”  
  
I heard nothing, the other man probably nodded at Basso. “As long as I get the good ones.”  
  
He almost sounded amused, I liked his dark voice with just a hint of a sarcastic undertone.  
  
“Of course, Garrett. Actually there is something. A Pocket Watch. One of my clients wants it pretty badly.”

  
  
So back to business. Garrett. Nice name. But I still didn’t know if he actually was the Master Thief. Maybe if I could poke Basso long enough…

Even though my curiosity wasn’t satisfied, I slinked to the black market seller looking for goods which could come in handy for my heist.

My possessions were small but useful. For my thievery I had a small grappling hook and of course lock picks and a razor. It wasn’t much, but it helped. The seller had some nice lock picks well above my price range, so I left a bit more broody than before.

I set myself in motion and adjusted the hood of my loose-knitted woolen cape. Destination Skinmarket, I chuckled to myself. This would be easy - a Montonessi hanging in some attic. I almost was a bit pissed that Basso didn’t gave me the pocket watch job, but apparently this one was for Garrett.

The Thieves’ Highway would be the fastest way. On the roofs of the City it should be quite easy to find the right attic and if I stumbled in some other treasures, fine by me.

When I reached the roof I saw him again and he was watching me intently. Not uncomfortable at all. I faltered in my steps.

Jumping to the next roof could go two ways: I could make a fool of myself using my hook, as I would usually do. I wasn’t exactly afraid of heights, but the jump was quite far. Or I could pull myself together and just jump, worst case would be crashing in the window directly underneath. As I mused to myself, I saw the shadow of him moving closer in the corner of my eye.  
  
“You’re Selene I presume.” This voice again. Before I could make a witty remark I felt a dark chuckle right behind my ear and froze mid-thought. “Basso said you were good.”  
My brain wasn’t functioning at all. Perfect timing. As I turned to look directly at him, he gave me a stern look.  
  
  
“Well… yes… maybe.” That was smooth, Sel, very smooth.

But I was enraptured by his eyes. One eye was a warm brown, while the other was remarkably blueish and shone like a cat’s eye when it was hit by the pale moonlight.

“Maybe I should test you, then?” He gave me a thin smile. Finally I found my voice again.

“Well, no. At least not tonight. I have a job to do and I believe you have too.” With that I took a run-up and jumped to the next roof. Good thing I made it.

  
As I turned to look at him again, he was gone and now I was pretty sure that he was indeed the Master Thief.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Selene - Two times the fun

As I woke up the next afternoon the sky was still hung with clouds like it always was here. But the almost constant rain was fading into a drizzle. My room above the tavern gave me a good view over the docks and I saw that the market wasn’t gone for today, so I decided that instead of wasting my time rolling around under my thin blanket, I could also go for a small walk and fill my supplies.

Good thing about being new to the City was that nearly no one knew me, when I left the tavern in my only pair of decent clothes, a long skirt and a vest I once stole somewhere, and without the usually dark smudge around my eyes and a small sway in my hips I could go where I like. At least as long as I stayed in Riverside.

The watchmen probably thought I was just another dockfrock which mostly worked to my advantage. Also helped a lot with cutting some purses while they were hitting on me. ‘You already paid my price and got nothing out of it’ Poor fools, I smirked to myself.

I was in a good mood today, not only did I found the attic Basso had mentioned yesterday, I also found some stashed coins in some other rooms nearby. The Montonessi was safely stashed underneath a floorboard and with the extra coins I could settle for some decent food and pay my rent.

  
As I stepped on the docks I saw one of the older saleswomen approaching me, I knew her, once helped her and ever since she was nice to me.  
I came after a terrible disease called ‘the gloom’ wrecked the City, I had to wait sometimes because the town was under quarantine and with me waited the old woman. We not only shared our last food, but also stories and when we finally got inside I helped her finding her niece – who was a blossom, but a decent girl.  
Today she was carrying a small bag towards me and handed it over with a sly smile.

“I kept them for you, child.” She whispered in my ear before she returned to her stall.

  
As I looked inside I found some small apples and I realized that it was indeed good to have some friends in the City. If I hadn’t found the coins those apples would have been my only food.

Fortunately I could also acquire a loaf of bread and a small cheese wheel before the dusk came.

  
I settled back for another hour or two waiting for the right time to move out again. One problem with the Siren’s Rest were the many watchmen patrolling around it. They didn’t bother me much as I would usually slip outside my window and wouldn’t hit the floor again till I arrived at my destination, which more often would be the Crippled Burrick to go see Basso.

  
As I now sat on the windowsill again watching the silent docks beneath me, I replayed the encounter with the Master Thief in my head. What exactly did he mean with testing me? Not that I was scared, but I was nervous. I was indeed not only a new face in the City but also a Nobody. And this was one of my few advantages to cover my lack of certain skills. Even IF I was a decent thief and that was a damn big if, I lacked subtlety.  
My lock picking skills were adequate, but my patience wasn’t.  
I was a good climber, I had to be working in the circus, but wasn’t as fast as most of the other thieves. Also I couldn’t jump very far, but for that I had my hook.

My musing wasn’t getting any better and so I didn’t recognize Jenivere at first as she tugged irritated at my left sleeve to get my attention.  
In front of her was a small matchbox, one of Bassos notes.  
  
“Come see me soon!” was written on it, obviously with some haste. What was he up to?

“Soon.” I wrote back and let Jenivere fly ahead and chose the fastest path to him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

When I arrived in his office it was empty. Hmm. Jenivere sat on her accustomed place next to his desk, but there was no sign of Basso. Maybe he was grabbing an ale. I fumed internally. At first he ordered me here and then kept me waiting. The old man would hear something about this behavior. No way to treat a Lady. Well I wasn’t exactly a Lady, but … Nevermind!  
  
I placed the Montenessi on his desk and started pacing in circles up and down the small room. Something seemed wrong but I couldn’t quite fathom what it was just yet.  
A sound made me fidget. What was that? I was getting more nervous by the minute.

  
“And who are you waiting for?” a now not so unfamiliar voice behind me asked.

  
As I turned I saw the Master Thief climbing through the small cellar window into the office.  
  
“That’s a weird question.” I stated, while I watched him giving Jenivere some breadcrumbs from his pockets.  
  
“Basso of course, do you know where he is by any chance?” I tried to sound like I didn’t care, but I cared … like … a lot. Even if the old man could be a pain in the ass, I couldn’t imagine that something bad happened to him.

“Well, yes. I know.” He answered without even looking at me.

Now what?  
“And you’re about to tell me or not?” I was growing impatient. Always the same with those men, not very reliable nowadays.

  
“I’ll show you, if you can keep up with me?” He chuckled darkly.

A sly smile on his lips he was out the office the same way he came in. Damn him. Damn Basso. What kind of Game was that supposed to be?  
I jumped after, only to find him having a head start. Of course he had, he, in marked contrast to me, had it coming.  
With few strides he was out of the back alley and I could barely keep up with him. My brain was working overtime, there must be something, anything that I could use to my advantage or soon I would have lost him.

  
As I turned the next corner he was already on the next roof and I could only make haste, climbing some crates and avoid the watchmen coming along. As I was up behind him, he already had a window open and waited for me. He WAITED. Like, seriously? I hated him more every minute.  
  
By the time I almost reached him just to get the window shut right in front of me. Okay, play games with me, I know where this window is leading.  
I grumbled and reached for my hook to fling myself on top of the building. So we were going to the Southern Quarters.  
As I slithered down the rooftop I could see him waiting in a dark corner for a watchmen to look the other way. If I only knew where he was going.

As I leaped to the next building he was already running down the alley to Riverside.

Wait.

I stopped dead in my track. Why exactly are we going there? IF we were really going for Basso that could only mean one thing: The Siren’s Rest. Those bastards. Good thing I knew the fastest way there, but I should keep an eye out for this Garrett should he decide to turn elsewhere.  
  
I sprinted over the next roofs always looking for him and he was running in the exact direction I predicted. But if he would stay on the ground any longer there would soon be some of the watchmen. The last two corners he rounded where pretty damn close, but he was not only fast but his footfalls were also almost silent. Damn, he was really good.

As I jumped on the next catwalk lowering myself to look for him, he was simply gone. Well that couldn’t be. He WAS right there, mere seconds ago. Hmmph. I jumped down to the ground and pressed myself in the next available shadow nearby.

  
And stood right next him. He was as surprised as I was, but still wearing his – for me – signature smirk. One of his dark chuckles emerged as he gave me a long appraising look.  
  
“Ready for the final sprint?” he whispered in my ear before departing in a flash. A shiver ran down my spine. Damn him and his voice. I ran after him to the entry of the tavern, where he was again waiting for me.  
  
As we slipped inside Basso was already waiting in a booth for us with an almost feral grin on his face.  
  
“Having fun, you two?” he huffed taking a long sip from the ale he was nursing between his hands.  
  
While my brain was still processing what just happened, I heard a throaty laugh next to me. Garrett was indeed having fun as he sat down in the booth opposite to Basso.  
  
“She is not bad.” He said between another of his chuckles.

Damn him and Basso.  
  
I crossed my arms under my chest, slowly cocking my right hip.

  
“And what was this all about?” I almost growled at the two men sitting in front of me.

  
“A Test.” was the simple answer I got from Garrett. “I needed to know if you’re really as good as Basso said.”

  
Well that was perfect.

“And why exactly do you need to know this?” I wasn’t done yet.

  
“Isn’t that obvious?” his strange eyes locked with mine, “I’ll need help and I wanted someone who gets the job done.”

  
Well that was a surprise. This could be interesting.

  
“Two Thieves means two times the fun.” Basso commented dryly.

  
“So what kind of job would that be?”

 

  
I scooted closer as Garrett and Basso started talking.


	3. Selene - third time's a charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter is significantly longer than the others and I hope I can keep up the updating every few days ... 
> 
> I have the outline for at least some more chapters ... I just have to write them down ^^
> 
> I hope you like it!

“So what kind of job would that be?”  
I shouldn’t have asked… I really shouldn’t have asked!  
I should merely be a distraction. Not much helping was needed in the heist the two men were plotting. Not only was I disappointed that the Master Thief wouldn’t need my help stealing some wondrous item. No. He needed me as a distraction for the guards. How I should do it? No idea. But I should do it.

The mansion he wanted to break in was not only heavily guarded, but had also a huge amount of household staff. As I suggested that I could pose as one to get inside, I just earned some strange looks. Well, no faith or trust in my skills then. In the end we considered (well they considered) that the best option was to distract some of the guards, so that Garrett could get inside the mansion unseen. After that I should wait for him or a signal to help him get outside again. Not much difficulty here.

  
What I learned from the eventful night with Basso and Garrett was that both of them didn’t trust my skills as a thief but all the more my skills as a trickster. I wasn’t entirely sure why they thought so, or if I liked it or not. All I knew was that I had two days to figure out a plan to make this whole thing work and after that hopefully get my share of the cake. And here’s hoping to see Garrett never again.  
I knew so much from Basso that he was indeed a loner, no friends, no family. He had an apprentice once. Seemed to have cut ties with the girl, too. So why on earth would he want to team up with someone? Also he was strangely charming but an odd fellow. Something was constantly nagging at me about him. Like he didn’t want to reveal too much in front of me. He seemed to consider every word he said, always giving me those strange long looks as if he tried to hide something. I couldn’t make head or tail out of it. I should talk to Basso again, preferably alone this time. Maybe he could tell me something more about all this.  
In fact I wanted to know more about him, but was afraid to ask myself. I’m a coward sometimes.  
  
About the strangely charming part, well I might have a thing for mysterious men. Albeit he wouldn’t be considered as handsome, he had something about him that made him attractive. He was extremely pale, like most of the people of the night, but who am I to judge. His nose was crooked but suited him well, giving him an almost hawk-like appearance. His brows looked furrowed most of the time like he was constantly contemplating something. While I thought at first that he was a small man, he was not. He was lithe, that’s for sure, but he seemed to be strong and athletic, all traits a good thief would need and he was the best. I caught myself staring at him for at least three times while we sat in the tavern. He didn’t seem to notice or just didn’t care enough to bother himself with it. But I wasn’t the only one, the waitress also gave him long approving looks each time she passed our booth.

  
Right when I fell on my small mattress my feline companion showed up. Watching me with her yellow eyes she climbed next to me and almost instantly fell asleep. Considering that I knew this cat probably longer as I knew Basso, but not as long as the old woman from the market, she would be my longest companion here and probably my only real friend. When I first moved in the small chamber that was my home she was already there. Not more than a handful, all grey fur and yellow eyes. After all, she never left and neither did I. One could say, we were stuck with eachother. And she didn’t seem to mind.  
As I stroked her lightly over her back she purred with approval and within seconds I also drifted into a long dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The next evening I paid Basso a visit in his office. Not only getting the coin he promised me for the Montenessi, but also getting something more as a name out of him about Garrett. Though he wasn’t too happy about the last part.  
  
“I don’t know, why he wanted you for the job…” he huffed in disapproval, “It wasn’t my idea, Sel. If at least someone would ask me about it, I would never suggested you.”  
  
“And why is that? Don’t you think I’m capable of it?”  
  
I needed to coax something out of him and my best bet was to either be extremely nice, or make him feel bad about something. Bribing him could also work, but I was way too short on coins to even try.

“Of course you’re capable. That’s not the point…” he tried to squirm himself out of this conversation.  
  
“So what IS the point?”  
  
“Selene please, I really don’t know why he’s so interested in you or why he wants you for the job. Maybe it means you’re finally getting a name in the City.” That sly bastard, he was trying to please my pride with that comment, almost worked.  
  
“Well maybe, but why did you set me up like this yesterday?”  
  
“I don’t know. Thought it could be fun.” He grinned.  
  
“Yes, it was fun – sort of.” I smiled back. “So what I was actually here for … I need you to get me something…”

Part of my plan to distract the guards was a simple trickery. When we would get to the mansion I had two ideas. Posing as a damsel in distress was one of them, but for that I needed to look richer than I was, not going to happen. Or – and that was probably the better plan – was to pose as a dockfrock, seducing one or two of the guards and then simply knock them over. Good thought, right? But for both ideas I needed to dress properly, which would seriously interfere with my abilities to climb anything or move silent or remain unseen, so I would get Garrett the time he needed to get in, but had a problem to leave the situation myself.  
What I had I really had in mind was another matter. With some help from Basso I got my hands on a simple red gown which I could sew in my normal clothes. As long as I didn’t needed it, it would be hidden in a small pouch on my lower back, but with one simple pull it would – hopefully – unfold.  
So much about the plan.

I decided to get myself a good nights – well – days rest before the heist was set.

 

* * *

 

 

Before I went to see Garrett that night I checked my supplies and equipment multiple times, including a small dagger which I wore at my right thigh and the blackjack that Basso got me along with the gown, the old man really seemed to care, didn’t he?  
Those new possessions weren’t things I would normally use, but after what Garrett told me about the mansion – better to be safe than sorry.  
Dressed in my usual gear and simple knitted hood I stepped outside the Siren’s Rest and made my way to the venue.  
  
When I climbed the roof Garrett was already there, without so much as looking at me, he crouched at the far end of the building probably checking our surroundings.  
  
“I almost didn’t hear you.” He stood and turned only to look baffled, presumably shocked by my normal appearance.

  
“So, how do you intend to distract any guard?” he asked sarcastically.

  
“Watch and learn, Master Thief…” I smirked at him.

  
As we made our way to the mansion I was again surprised how silent he could move, the way he climbed from roof to roof only to jump to the next corner without making a sound was graceful in a way I would never expect from a man.

Although I knew how good acrobats could jump, twist and turn, his movements were entirely different from everything I had ever witnessed. Every move was precise and simple, he never seemed to waste a step, never waited too long. It was indeed fascinating.  
But the main act this night would be mine. As soon as we rounded the last corner to the mansion I could see what he meant with heavily guarded. In front of the large gate stood four guards, every one of them looking in different directions overviewing the whole street. This could be a tough, I mused internally.

  
“So where do you want to get in?” I asked Garrett who was pressed in the shadows right next to me.

  
“You see the two facing us? Behind them is a small tunnel I can get in. All you have to do is get them to look the other way long enough.” He whispered.

Hmm. Easier than I thought.  
  
“Shouldn’t be a problem. Get ready then…” before he could say anything more I unfolded the red ruffles of the gown which now covered me from hip to toe cramming my hood under it I slowly walked over to the two guards.  
  
To say they were surprised would be an understatement but at least it seemed to be a pleasant surprised. I mimed to be tipsy as I reached them.  
  
“Hello little bird, what are you doing here? Isn’t this the wrong part of the City for you?” the one with the crossbow asked me. I giggled.  
  
“Well, maybe I just found the right part of town for me. Depends if such nice men like you have use for someone like me.” I smiled coyly.

The back of brain was thrumming with different thoughts. Until now, this was routine, hopefully it would stay that way. The other guard also turned to look at me a feral grin on his face, he could be trouble, but for now I had to sit it out. In the corner of my eye I could see Garrett slowly creeping closer. Now was the time to lure the guards as far away as I could.  
  
“Maybe you could need a break?” I purred in the ear of the cross bowed guard. He scratched his neck.  
  
“Maybe. Hmmm.” He harrumphed.  
  
“Aren’t you tired? Your muscles must be sore from standing here all night.” I batted my eyelashes. He gave in, I could see his resolve crumble under my gaze. The other one was still looking at us, slowly coming closer.  
  
“Next round is mine?” he asked still with the feral grin on his face. “I don’t know you, gal!? You’re a new one? Darn pretty for a dockfrock.” Ugh. He was unpleasant, best to play along.  
  
“Of course!” I smiled again, guiding the other guard in the next dark corner.  
Poor fool, he was close to drooling while he was grazing my hips as I pulled him in the back alley. As he creeped even closer I turned, knocking him over the head with the blackjack.

One done, one to go.

Hopefully Garrett was already inside.

I braced myself for the other guard, what I didn’t saw was that he was lurking at the front of the alley, so I run straight into him. Good for me was that he didn’t mind that his colleague vanished into thin air – meaning lying in the shadows. Bad for me was the sadistic look on his face. He caught my wrist and turned it unpleasantly shoving me back in the alley.

I knew what he was about, saw it the second I looked in his face. I had to act quickly. Good thing I was a circus child. Turning quickly I could break free from his grip only to kick him sharply in the guts at long last he also got a good swing with the blackjack. Nice try! The adrenaline was pumping strongly in my veins. But the first part was done. Now waiting.

 

* * *

 

 

The other two guards soon noticed their missing companions, but only bragged about them sleeping in duty. Naturally they were replaced by two new ones.

  
Time went by slowly as I waited for Garrett to return. I had placed the gown back in its pouch closing it with the thread I used to seal it in the first place. As I sat on the nearest building where I could overlook the whole entrance I slowly started to fidget. What if something happened to him? Worrying about a man I didn’t exactly knew, was not my style, but the nagging in my head wouldn’t stop and it also didn’t get better the longer he needed to return. I sighed deeply averting my eyes again on the large gate and the guards.

  
Then almost out of nothing I saw a movement on the far right of the gate. Garrett. But there was nothing left of his graceful moving as he slumped on top of the wall. He seemed to be hurt, but I was too far away to see what it was. I had to get closer.

  
The guards there were the two I didn’t replace and they were more watchful than the other two who were constantly chatting. Damn you, Garrett.  
  
I slinked down the building to get a closer look on the situation. Fortunately the area wasn’t lit much and only one of the guards had a lantern with him.  
Rushing from shadow to shadow I could see Garrett better now. He was clutching his right side, so either he got hit by a quarrel or kicked by guard, maybe both, I didn’t know.  
All I knew was that I had to get him out of here. Despite he didn’t trust me enough to let me go with him inside, my honor – or whatever was left of it – told me to help him.  
I just had to come up with a plan, and quickly. This time distracting the guards wouldn’t be enough, Garrett didn’t look like he could make it far on his own. 

I had two choices – facing the guards and probably getting myself killed – not an option - Basso would kill me again - or creating a different distraction.

I looked around only to find an old bottle in the corner of the street. Maybe this could work. Well, it had to. I scooted closer and grabbed it.  
  
Garrett was looking, I could feel his gaze on me. As I turned around I could see that he understood what I was up to and he seemed to ready himself to jump.  
I only had this one try: with a long throw I smashed the bottle on the corner of the building opposite from us.  
Almost instantly all four guards started to move in the exact direction of my throw. So far, so good.

In the second they turned, Garrett jumped and ran in my direction. We collided. I helped him up. Damn this job. Only now I realized he was bleeding. So he was indeed hit by quarrel.  
I tried to shove him into the shadows but he could barely stand straight.  
  
“What now, Garrett? We have to keep moving!” I wanted to scream at him but whispered instead, the danger wasn’t over yet.  
  
“Down the street….” he spoke between rattled breaths, “Go Selene, leave me – I’m just slowing you down.” He looked beaten, but hell no! I signed up for this job and I will end it.

  
“Damn it, Garrett! Let me help you!” I huffed and dragged him down the street.

Just before we could turn the next corner, I heard shouting behind us. The guards took notice of us.  
I frantically searched for a hiding place, but there was none nearby.  
  
“Garrett, I need you to trust me!” I choked out, again nestling on the pouch on my back. He looked surprised but nodded as I let the gown fall again and dragged him to the nearest wall with at least a bit shadow, pressing tightly against him.  
He stiffened, probably because of the wound.

  
“Lift your hood and try to look pleased.” I whispered in his ear, pulling my own hood down and opening my braid in one swift motion.  
  
“Try to hide your face and put a hand on my waist, it has to look real!” I begged him quietly. He conceded hesitantly placing on of his hands on my back, the other on my hip.  
  
I heard the guards running down the street, all I could do now was hoping.  
  
Good thing was that my hair was long enough to hide Garretts face completely, and also good was that those guards were apparently dumb. They ran straight past us. I sighed in relief and looked at Garrett, who now fiddled with my hair, which I had brushed in his face. He smiled, not one of his smirks or chuckles but a whole genuine smile.  
  
“I like your hair.” He whispered, still drawing breath heavily, “and your eyes, I never saw how green they were.” I blushed, probably as crimson as said hair and muttered a low “thank you.”

  
With that, poor Garrett fainted, probably from blood loss and my next task was to drag him somewhere safe.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I love cats, I just had to give Selene one, that actually looks like my cat. 
> 
> In my head the cats name is Grace, just like mine...


	4. Selene - Aftermath

From all the things that could possibly go wrong this night, only few didn’t.

  
Here I sat in my small chamber above the Siren’s Rest musing over the events that brought me in said situation and watching Garrett occupying my sleeping place. Even though he drew his breaths more evenly now, he was still feverish. Every time he tossed around in the small bedframe either a low growl or a whimper escaped his lips.  
  
My muscles felt sore from sitting on the wooden chair the only other piece of furniture beside a small dresser where I kept my belongings. I sighed deeply.  
The next chance I get I would have to speak to Basso who probably knew where Garrett lived and maybe could even help me bring him there.  
My grey friend slept at the end of the bed not fazed by the events happening around her. What would I give to be her…

 

* * *

 

  
  
After Garrett fainted I just barely made it out of the district. But that wasn’t my only problem. Garrett was heavily bleeding from his right flank and unable to move on his own.  
I struggled to move at all, half carrying, half dragging my package with me. I stopped at every corner glancing for guards and adjusting Garrett’s arm on my shoulder and also trying not to hurt him further.  
He looked even paler than usual and when I spoke to him he barely reacted, if I was lucky he would shortly open his eyes, standing on his own feet for a short time, if I was not, I only earned a groan from him.

It was luck that I found some beggars two streets across. I knew one of them, helped him out with food months ago, but that gave me the advantage of being on good terms with the queen of beggars herself.

_This is what we do, in the end we were all children of the night._

In light of recent events I was very happy that I had shared my bread with a man I didn’t knew.  
The beggars helped me to bring Garrett in my small chamber and then ran off only to appear again with a dubious doctor who quickly dressed Garrett’s wounds and left some supplies so I could tend to him on my own. It was beyond dispute that I would leave Garrett alone today.  
The wound he had right below his right ribcage was indeed from a quarrel and it looked damn nasty. The sheath was broken right above the entrance wound and it bled terribly. Luckily it hadn’t penetrated any organs and would heal as long as the wound wouldn’t become infected. The doctor might have been dubious but I could see from his deft movements that he was a good one. He left with a stash of my coins and I reminded myself to thank the beggars with some food and that I should at least also pay the queen a visit giving her a small donation or playing chess with her, that would suffice, I hoped.  
  
While the dawn came I made myself comfortable on my makeshift resting place, sitting in the chair my feet on the dresser next to the door, only covered by Garrett’s cape, thought he wouldn’t need it as he was tucked under my only blanket. His belongings laid discarded next to my bed.  
I gave him one last look, before drifting into sleep.  


* * *

 

 

I woke later with a sore back and neck, struggling to sit upright I took in my surroundings. Rain was drizzling on the docks but no noise was heard beside it.  
As I observed the room I noticed that Garrett finally slept peacefully.  
I hummed under my breath as I slowly walked over to him and kneeled beside him to have a closer look. His usual concerned look was gone. The strong line between his brows vanished and replaced by an almost calm expression, making him even more attractive.  
I creeped even closer taking in his features: the faint stubble of his moustache, the prominent lines of his cheekbones, even his lashes were long and dark, like his thick almost curly hair. I had to stop myself from touching it.  
I definitely had a thing for him and if I interpreted him right the night before, he might … like … me too. If he liked anybody. All I knew, he was a loner, never letting anybody too close.  
  
As I sat upright again, I lifted myself to the end of the bed cradling my grey companion on my lap. What now? I felt incredibly childish sitting there, swooning over a man I barely knew.  
It might be the best if I could take look at his wound again before he woke up – he didn’t seem to be the touchy-feely kind of guy and I really didn’t want to invade his personal space while he was awake, at least not more than I did yesterday.  
I still caught myself musing over his hand in my hair and the smile he gave me, knowing now how bad he was wounded, he probably was in a delirium when he had said, what he had said. Still somehow it confused me deeply.  
  
I slowly lifted the blanket from his upper body, only to find the dressing soaked with blood, I sighed. I tiptoed back to my dresser where the doctor had left the supplies: bandages and alcohol, well that wouldn’t end well, even if I could get the bandages off of Garrett without waking him up… I sighed again, what had I gotten myself into? Considering my lack of sleep I decided that I should at least try to tend to his wound. I could deal with the rest later. I stirred the fire in the small hearth of my room to boil some water.  
When I was finished, I removed the bandages from Garrett’s small frame and choked at the sight. The doctor had sewn the wound close, but ichor and blood was seeping through. I felt his head tossing as I tried to clean the wound with warm water as best as I could, always glancing over to him, but either he wasn’t awake just yet, or he didn’t want me to notice. The hardest part was yet to come, I braced myself to apply the alcohol on the wound, muttering a low “I’m sorry” under my breath as I pressed the soaked mull on the fresh stitches.  
  
In this moment all hell broke loose, now Garrett was definitely awake, screaming in agony and clutching at my hands, his eyes seemed blind to his surroundings.  
  
“Garrett! It’s me Selene. Please, calm down everything is fine…” I hissed between breaths as I tried to still him. I had to use my whole bodyweight to press him down in the pillow pinning him under me, and also trying not to touch the wound wasn’t the easiest task. Suddenly he went limb, as I looked up searching for his eyes, I noticed his defeated look,  
  
“What happened?” he whispered. “Where am I?”  
  
“You’re at the Siren’s Rest. In my chamber to be exact.” I stated as I leaned back clasping my hands in my lap, afraid to look at him again.  
  
“To what happened – I had hoped you could tell me. But first, let me clean your wound and get a fresh bandage on.”

While I worked on the stitches, cautious to not hurt him further, Garrett said nothing. He gritted his teeth and stared at the sealing while idly drawing circles into the blanket with his left hand. I wondered what he was thinking about, as I worked my way around his chest and ribcage with the bandage, while he seemed to avoid looking at me at all.

  
“Alright. I’m finished. How are you feeling? Besides the hole…” I gave him a small smile as he finally looked at me again.

  
“I … I think, I’ll be fine…” he stated matter-of-factly. He’d come upright trying to swing his legs over the bedframe.

  
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
  
“Leaving…” he huffed between breaths.  
  
“No. I don’t think so! Not until you’re better or at least till you’re no longer bleeding.” He tried to cast me aside only to make a grimace.  
  
“You’re in pain Garrett. I can see it and you know it! Let me help you!” I placed my hands firmly on his shoulders, “Please, Garrett, don’t make me beg. You need help.”  
  
“No.” he growled, brushing my hands of as he tried to stand, only to immediately tumble backwards.  
  
“See! You can’t even stand on your own. How the hell are you going to go anywhere?” I glared smugly at him. Finally he sat down again, placing his legs back on the bed.  
  
“Fine. One night more won’t hurt.” He stated in defeat, propping his head on the board of my bed.  
  
“What happened Garrett?” I wasn’t inclined to let the question pass.

“A guard caught me?!” he gave me a sideway look. Embarrassment? Maybe he was ashamed.  
  
“That’s the whole story?”  
  
“No… one of the maidens must have seen me and started to shout for a guard, he hit me with his crossbow and I barely made it outside.” He sighed. “You should’ve left me there…”  
  
“And then what?” was he serious? “That’s not my style Garrett.” I hissed at him.  
  
“I noticed.” He smiled at me again. “And thank you…” he coughed “I mean… that you … didn’t.”  
  
“You’re most welcome. Did you get what you wanted?”  
  
“Yes, I certainly did. Give me my gear, would you?”  
  
I reached down to the bedside where the doctor had discarded Garrett’s clothes along with his other belongings.  
  
“What am I searching for?” I asked, back arched away from him.  
  
“A small pouch, black leather.”  
  
“That’s funny. Everything you have is black leather.” I joked. He chuckled.  
  
“Ouch, that hurts, if you don’t mind, please don’t make me laugh again.”  
  
As I finished fishing for his small leather pouch I climbed on the bed, avoiding to touch him, I gave it to him.  
With deft hands he opened the small bag and in it where three things: a bracelet in the form of a winding snake with eyes made of gems, probably rubies; a small ring, golden with embedded emeralds encircling small vines; and a mask made of gold and silver inlaid with multiple gemstones of different size and colors. Only one of those things was worth a fortune, but all three combined… I couldn’t quite wrap my head around it.  
  
“Beautiful…” I whispered, hesitant to even touch one of the treasures he just had spilled in front of me.  
  
“Indeed.” He smiled again, but not looking at the valuables which now were laying discarded in his lap. His gaze transfixed me.  
  
I knew that he didn’t like to be touched by anybody (remember: not the touchy-feely type), but the urge to do so was strong. Every time since the first time we met, he had rendered me either speech- or motionless and now I sat on my small bed opposite to him struggling to keep my hands to myself, it was ridiculous. I felt like a damn blushing maiden.  
Right in this moment my stomach growled deeply and I probably turned the most perfect shade of crimson. I jumped up and busied myself on the other side of the room.  
  
“Do you want to eat something, too?” I asked with my back turned.  
  
“Well, yes why not.” Came Garrett’s amused answer. He was probably messing with me on purpose, that sly bastard.

As I settled down again with the rest of my food supplies, containing the bread, cheese and apples from the days before along with some watered wine, I was almost my usual calm self. Garrett looked very pleased with himself reaching for a chunk of bread all the while looking at me with his own usual smug expression.  
  
“Something you wanted to say?” I asked between bites, avoiding too long eye-contact with him.  
  
“No.” he chuckled again. “Nice cat by the way.” He grinned washing the bread down with some wine.  
  
For the rest of our meal we sat in comfortable silence. I was pleased with how it all went down in the end, at least he didn’t try to kill me, right?

 

* * *

 

 

“Selene?”  
  
“Yes, Garrett?”  
  
“Where are you sleeping?” he looked discontent.  
  
“On the chair, I suppose.” I answered in all honesty, “Why?”

“You shouldn’t.”  
  
“Than … where should I sleep?” I smirked at him. He sighed.  
  
“Well you could have your bed and I could sleep on the chair.”  
  
“No… not going to happen, Garrett. You’re wounded, you’re not sleeping on a chair.”  
  
“Maybe there’s another chamber at the Siren’s Rest?” he asked. Now he was the one steadily avoiding to look at me.  
  
“Not that I know.” I stated, grinning inwardly. You painted yourself in that corner, Garrett, now I’d like to see how you get out of it.  
  
He turned silent again, probably contemplating a response, while I watched the streets underneath my small window.  
  
“Maybe I have a suggestion…” he started.  
  
“Tell me about it.” I gave him a half smile.  
  
“If you want … you … you could …” he stopped. Did he just blushed? Could the infamous Master Thief even blush?  
  
“Don’t chicken out, Garrett! What is it?”  
  
He huffed loudly, but then whispered scarcely audible, “We could share, if you’re fine with it.”  
  
“I’m sorry. What did you just say?” I teased. It was nice to see him on the receiving end for a change.  
  
“You know, what I just said.” He snarled back.  
  
“Okay, scoot over!” I smiled at him, crossing the room to sit on the bed again.  
  
“Of course.” He smiled back, but not without looking slightly puzzled as I lifted myself into the bed next to him. He had his eyes averted to the sealing, but was again absent-mindedly fiddling with my hair between his fingers.  
  
“Sleep well, Garrett.” I mumbled between breaths trying hard not to touch him by accident, even if he invited me, maybe he just wanted to be a Gentleman of some sort.  
  
“Selene?” his deep voice rumbled into my ear and I could feel his breath on my neck.  
  
“What is it, Garrett?” I whispered back, never looking at him, just staring at the sealing.  
  
“Thank you … for everything.” with a long sigh he pressed his face in the crook of my neck, as we contently passed into sleep again.


	5. Selene - Children of the night

I knew it the moment I woke the next day. Garrett was gone.  
It was the first thing I noticed: the vacant space next to me. His gear and his other belongings gone. The doctors’ supplies were gone, too. I wouldn’t need them anyway. Instead of them two full coin purses were put on my small dresser. My payment for the heist.  
I didn’t even count it. I knew it would be the exact amount Garrett had promised me.  
I stretched myself on my bed, turning around, rolling my shoulders, arms, legs and feet in every possible direction, only to fall back on the mattress. I sighed.  
Whatever happened that night, whatever spark I had seen, it was gone with him. I felt like an idiot.

I was so stupid. How could I possible think, that someone like him could open up to anyone. Furthermore someone he barely knew and didn’t trust. It was not more than the circumstances that brought us together in the first place. I should’ve known that it wouldn’t end well. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I wasn’t even sure why I was disappointed. Two days ago I had hoped to never see him again and now I scolded myself over my own childish behavior, because I had wanted something, I could never have. The unkind fate of a bad thief, I laughed to myself.  
But I wasn’t. Neither was I a bad thief, nor was I a child. I had to pull myself together.  
With the coins he had left, I could live some weeks before I had to seek for a new client.

Which meant that I didn’t need to go see Basso and risk to see him. At least for sometimes I could live peaceful and lick my wounds – especially my wounded pride – and could move on eventually. And even after that I could rely on cutting some purses. It wouldn’t be glorious, but I could certainly live with it.  
  
I stood up and heated some water to get myself clean. It felt good to tend to myself. I combed and braided my auburn hair and spent longer than usual to look in the faded mirror.  
Most people would describe me as pretty. My skin was pale and my eyes a faint greyish-green. My cheekbones were high and pronounced, my lips were full even if my mouth was slightly crooked and one of my brows marked with a scar. Hell, even I would consider myself as pretty. Maybe I should ask Madam Xiao-Xiao for work, I could seriously make more coins with my body and looks than with my skills, working as a petal wouldn’t be that bad. Being a well-paid blossom would also suffice.  
I laughed dryly observing myself a little while longer in the mirror.  
  
I dressed in black woolen breeches, a long-sleeved dark green shirt and a black leather doublet. I slipped on my broken-in boots and made my way down in the tavern. Nobody was there, not even the barkeeper and at first I thought about helping myself to a drink, but didn’t.  
I needed food and wanted company, also I had the sudden urge to visit the Queen of Beggars. I still needed to thank her for her help.  
  


* * *

  
  
As I made my way through the mostly abandoned streets I had plenty of time to mull over my situation. Maybe the old woman could counsel me further.  
It was pleasant to walk the streets without hiding, I stopped here and there, watching the display windows of jewelers and other craftsmen, although I had only lived in the City for a couple months, it surely felt like home. Maybe I could find a better chamber somewhere nicer than the tavern, so my resting place would also feel like it.  
For a short moment I hesitated to take the short cut through the back alley of the Crippled Burrick, but a quick glance on the clock tower showed me that I had one hour left till sundown – plenty of time to get to the Mourningside.

I slinked to the heavy door – Bassos office was still shut down, but I still made haste to cross the back yard – I shouldn’t push my luck. I didn’t want to see any of those bastards anytime soon.  
  
As I reached the abandoned chapel the Queen was already holding court. She sat in her usual place observing with unseeing eyes. Before I could even cross the pews she looked up, a wry smile on her lips:

  
“Ah, there you are child. Coming to keep an old woman company? What’s on your mind?”

  
I didn’t want to bother her with my petty little problems, but her soothing voice lulled me in almost immediately. She extended a hand to me as I strode up to her offering me a seat by her site.

  
“I waited for you …”  
  
“I know…” my voice sounded weak and broken, “I brought a donation for you.” I reached in my pocket and gave her one of the purses. “Thanks for your help and thank the men too, would you?”

  
Her long fingers with the almost claw-like nails wrapped gently around my hand, guiding my hand into her lap, stroking it lightly.

  
“You don’t need to thank me. You are truly one of us now.” She wasn’t smiling anymore, but her forehead wrinkled with concern.

  
“You’re a kind soul, Selene. You help where you can, and the children of the night will always help you in return… but tell me, is this why you came to me tonight? To bring me gifts and thank me for a deed, you already repaid?”

  
“No. I think I just needed company myself…” I gave her a crooked smile, “but how have I repaid any debt to you. You sent the doctor, didn’t you?”

  
“Indeed, I did. But you paid the doctor, I only sent him… and I also know that it wasn’t you who needed him. Again you helped, because you thought it was the right thing to do.”

  
“Well, yes… but …”

“No Selene, no but. You helped a man you barely knew, if this wasn’t a good deed, than I don’t know what is.” She smiled again, a genuine smile, almost warm.

 

Even if I didn’t exactly like the Queen, it was nice to sit here with her and talk. She always seemed to know more than she revealed, but that didn’t frighten me anymore. For me she was the soul of the City, taking care of those who needed her. For all I knew she was treated with outmost respect from all of _us_ – she called us _children of the night_ and I wasn’t able to avoid admiring the metaphor, as it suited us well. ‘ _Us’_ meant the beggars and thieves, tricksters and thugs, fences and smugglers: in the night we were the City – no noble or watchmen – only we could roam freely. The idea to be one of them was pleasant.  
  
“Tell me child, something’s bothering you … or should I say someone…” a dry chuckle emerged from the woman as I stared at her dumbfounded.  
  
“How…?”  
  
“Oh I know a good many things about what’s happening in the City, but do remember that I know whom you saved yesterday. And by the look on your face I can tell that good Garrett probably did something disrespectful, didn’t he?”  
  
“No, not exactly. He just left without Goodbye, that’s all.” I tried to sound calm as I spoke, but I was still upset.  
  
“Yes, that sounds like him and it sounds rude. Do you like him?”  
  
“I … well … maybe.” I struggled for words.  
  
“That’s not quite an answer – but I take it as a yes.” The old woman smirked at me with mirth.  
  
“It’s not that simple.”  
  
“Oh … it certainly is, but Garrett isn’t.”  
  
“I noticed. He is rather ... solitary.”  
  
“That is a very polite way to put it. But I can tell that he is intrigued with you. He even came to ask me some questions.”  
  
“And that’s a good thing?” I smiled at her.

“I would say so. He mostly didn’t even notice people, but he did notice you.” she stronlgy emphasised the you.  
  
“Thank you for telling me, but I should go now.” I rose from my seat next to her and turned to leave, only to be held back by the Queen. Her enigmatic look made me pause.  
  
“Don’t be too hard on yourself, child, or on him. I am very certain that he will soon bethink himself.”  
  
“I’m not sure if I’d like that…”  
  
“I … certainly am.” With that she let me go and I made my way back to the Siren’s Rest.

 

* * *

  
  
  
The streets were dark as I passed the beggars. It was getting colder each minute and I shivered as a gust of wind howled through the lane. I already regretted that I left my woolen cape at home. The Queen of Beggars had fueled my musing again and I was already drifting off again.

Instead of diverting my thoughts from Garrett by visiting the Queen, it had become worse.  
I didn’t even notice that my feet were carrying me the same way back.  
When I looked up I stood in the back alley of the Crippled Burrick again. Hell no! What now? I could sneak past Basso, but IF Garrett was here – which he probably wasn’t, because he was injured… Get a hold on yourself Selene, you’re getting paranoid. I sighed. This man had me on the edge and he wasn’t even here. Needless to say that I stood in the middle of the back alley brooding for several minutes, which made it even more likely to actually ran in one of the two men. I was going slightly mad over the whole situation.  
I berated myself one last time, took a deep breath and then slowly moved from shadow to shadow past the office. The door was open, but I saw nobody and heard no voices. Good.

As I reached the Siren’s Rest the clock tower stroke midnight. Plenty of time left of the night, but I wasn’t too prone to do anything else. Getting to bed early sounded like a great idea. And maybe tomorrow I would pay Basso a visit to ask him about Garrett’s well-being, maybe… or maybe I could talk to him myself.  
My chamber was dark as I climbed into it through the small window, the fire in the small hearth long burned out. Walking to my small dresser searching for matches I noticed a movement in the corner of my eye. I turned in a fluent motion simultaneously drawing the small dagger attached to my hip.  
His hands were quick to disarm me. My dagger clattered to the floor beside me. I stopped noticing the familiar smell of leather and oil mixed with antiseptics, and I finally could make sense of the assault. Garrett pressed me flush against the wall, but let go as quickly as he had disarmed me.  
Even in the darkness of my room I saw him clearly now, his odd eye glinting in the moonlight, his hands still pressing against my waist, as to hold me in place. It reminded me of our run-in with the guards. How his fingers played with my hair. How he had smiled at me. How he had complimented me. I blushed crimson-red, even if didn’t want to. He did that to me… this solitary man, who wouldn’t reveal much.  
He wore his usual attire, only his mask was gone and his hood lifted. A crooked smile was playing around his lips.

“I waited for you, Selene.”  
  
I hesitated at first, but this time the urge to touch him was too big, I slowly extended my hand as if not to startle him. I was afraid that he would turn me down again, but as I traced his scar with my fingers he didn’t stiffen, but leaned in. I sighed.  
  
“I know, Garrett.”


	6. Garrett - A heist with drawbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay ... but I was busy studying for my final exams ...
> 
> This chapter has a change in POV and was mostly written by my BF
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I did helping him!

The girl is a natural. She had them wrapped around the pretty finger of hers before they even knew. She lures the one holding a crossbow into an alley. The second one follows soon after. Should I be worried for her? No. She can handle herself. Better focus now.

Looks like the way is clear. I stick to the shadows, silently making my way to the tunnel gate. The gate is rustier than expected and starts creaking while the wrench turns. Not five feet away the guards are still talking. Luckily this city can never be silent. The gate is open. Lord Eimear here I come, not that you would notice.

I follow the tunnel system to the kitchen drain. Smells like roasted pork and pheasant was on the menu this evening. Can’t remember the last time I had something else than bread and cheese for. If he can afford this quality of food so soon after the gloom, this manor should be well worth my time.

The rooms are drenched in a calming darkness only interrupted every once by the pale moon casting its light through the high windows. Here and there a glimmer catches my eye. A golden spoon here, a necklace there, everything ripe for the picking.

I notice a few guards patrolling the wings of the mansion at night. Easy to dodge if they don’t know what to seek in the shadows, or better whom. Sneaking through the mansion and taking items of interest I overhear some servants talking.

 

 _“Where does the lordship sleep tonight, there still is a lot of cleaning to be done?”_ a sickly voice, clearly belonging to an elderly lady, echoed through the corridors.

 _“Lord Eimear pleases to reside in the east wing tonight and we won’t disrupt him. He asked for exclusive privacy.”_ an older man replied.

 

Fine by me. Privacy, just another word for fewer guards and less trouble. So the east wing it is. Last time I was here, acquiring a memento for one of Bassos clients, I couldn’t fail to notice the trophy hall, also in the east wing. Also quite well guarded by locks and traps. Also nothing the deft hands of an experienced thief armed with lock picks and a wire cutter can’t handle.

Dodging three patrols and observing a pair of servants stealing fine cloth I arrived at the massive doors leading to the wing. What good is door twelve inches thick, when the lock can be picked that easily? One up, two left, one down, one left and with a delicate _click_ the bolts are in order. Time to make this count.

The Hall is spiked with shields, swords and heads of exotic animals most likely from the lord’s exclusive hunting trips and adventures overseas. Too big to pack and even then well not worth the coin a decent fence would provide me for it. The thing I am searching for tonight is a mask. Silver, gold encrusted with the finest gems the jewelers of the city could get their hands on.

And there it was, end of the hall, displayed behind thick glass. While moving towards my target a piece of rolled up parchment catches my eye. It must have fallen on the ground while someone else was working here. Information can be as valuable as gold, as it often leads to it.

The parchment is smeared as it was written in haste or it had become soaked in water hardly readable but its message to me is not lost at all.

_“The jewelry of Lady Eimear is to be cleaned thorough and with exceptional care. It is to be returned to the safe in her chambers.”_

I always like the bonus given by people not taking good care of their surroundings. Seems like after I get that mask the chamber of Lady Eimear will be my next stop.

Moving silent as the night dark, through the great hall, I do my best stepping only on the path where nobody could have installed a cable or a pressure plate to halt my progress. The best trap is not the trap disarmed, it’s the trap not sprung.

The mask thrones before my very eyes as I try to find a non-aggressive way into the glass box. After a minute of observation and careful feeling the sides of the box, I notice a small cable running from the box to the socket below the flooring into the next room. Easily missed, even by me.

I follow the cable to a broom closet to an all metal hutch containing various gears and a counterweight holding the ends of the two cables meeting. The wire cutter snaps the metallic string like a chicken bone, making nearly exact the same sound. There is no more tension on the line, so whatever trap Eimear had planned for me in this room would certainly not work anymore.

I’m carefully lifting the box, taking the mask and stashing it in my leather pouch, reserved only for the most important goods during my nights out. I take the letter and place it on the spot where the mask was displayed, before lowering the box again on the socket. A friendly reminder for him, not to write down anything that may have great value for a thief like me. A lesson well learned after this evening.

After the amusing thought of the lord seething with anger by tomorrow morning, I make my way to the chambers of the lord’s dame. As expected, no guard, or servant to be seen. This is going to be as easy as catching the gloom of a dockfrock just 2 months ago.

After arriving at the personal quarter’s corridor I’m noticing some muffled screams and sounds of heavy breathing coming from two of the rooms. Word has it the nobles have a thing for sadistic rituals why having their way with each other. As long as it fits my cause they may do as they please.

The room contains a giant bed 4 dressers a windows a mirror and a dozen portraits. The dressers are filled with fine garments, pieces of leather and tools that would only be used while disciplining a horse. So where to look for the safe? After searching the bigger dressers I divert my attention to the paintings hanging in the room. It would not be the first one housing a deeper purpose than the intention of the artist.

Touching the frames carefully I’m noticing 3 nobs on the painting with a woman getting whipped in public. Of course, what was I thinking, it had to be the only painting displaying suffering. Pressing the nobs the wood made a mechanic _clack_. The painting itself moved over and revealed its secret, made to protect. A lock. And a hard one indeed. Takes me nearly 3 minutes till all the bolts are set. Then finally I can get my hands on the content. An artisan crafted bracelet, shaped like a snake winding down the arm of the person wearing it with bright red rubies as its eyes. Not only worth much but also really impressive craftsmanship to look at. I may as well be keeping this for my own “collection”. I could not help but chuckle silent but audible to myself.

Also found in the thick metal box, now only housing blackness instead of value, a ring. I know this ring. It is one of six masterwork rings. Everyone having a different kind of gem in the socket but all encased by the purest of polished and ornate bent gold to be found in the lands. This one is called the Emerald Circle and now also going into my private showcase.

With the safe closed and the painting sliding back to its original position I’m officially done with the estate. Or so I thought. In the corner of my eye I see the door swung open and a pair of shocked eyes looking into my direction. How could I have missed that? The maid is kneeing in the sill and is wearing what is to be known as thick undergarments. While my brain was trying to comprehend, what could have made me missed her muffled steps towards the room, she opened her mouth.

“GUARDS!” she is screaming form the top of her lungs. Time to leave.

As I’m rushing through the shadows of the now alerted manor I see lights turning on in the wing before me. Sprinting the trophy hall I see the door opening and two guards entering. Now they know what to search for. But without light in the exotic hall, the shadows are still my ally. I quickly grab a plate lying around and toss it to the opposite side of the great table, spanning the hall. While the tall guard holding a crossbow, now very alert, keeps observing the play of light and darkness, the second one wielding a freshly sharpened longsword follows the unexpected clatter.

This has not worked as expected. I’m making a run for it. Just 10 feet from this door there is a large window, marking my point of escape. As if moved by my thoughts the blackjack slides in my hand. My breathing is deep and calm while I’m starting my charge for the exit. While trying to pass the guard, I firmly knock him over the head to confuse him for the seconds I need. Although he did not expect the assault, he flinched just before the blow, making me miss the mark by just an inch. Now I can just hope the hasted maneuver sufficed. Blood is pumping through my ears, making them almost numb.

Three more steps to the window sill. Two, one… The cold air of the city fills my still covered face, but the feelings moment is not exclusive. A bolt, followed by some thick gushing blood, is sticking through the armor on my lower right. No time to be hurt. Not now.

As silent as possible I keep on making my way out of the area. Reaching the wall after scurrying through the gate I see the red hair of Selene shaded by the moonlight. The wound now hurts badly. Pressure is what it needs to be kept from bleeding out.

I can feel Selene watching my every step now, she finally noticed my return. Now, where to go? Not graceful but fierce she distracts the guards, hurling a used bottle of wine into the dark night. Clever girl. I jumped down the wall and ran towards her. My athletic actions are now taking their toll in excruciating pain coming from the hit.

She whispers something. I cannot quite understand. I feel the blood draining from my body, I feel tired. I tell her to leave me behind, no glory of getting arrested or dying for my mistake. There is no honor amongst thieves. Not listening to me she drags me down the street, supporting my body with her neck.

I can hear the guards shouting and the sound of footsteps coming closer. She asks me to trust her. Not being able to provide another possibility, I simply nod. We reach an alley. Her plan, of me playing the lucky fool having just found the love of a woman tonight, was as good as any other in this situation.

She pushed against me, still whispering, removing my hood and the mask covering my face. She opened her hair and asked me to put a hand on her side and come closer. I follow through. I have never been this close to her and her hair, smelling like the finest summer flowers. Also I never noticed her eyes, shining green like the facetted of the Emerald Circle.

I tell her my observations while the world around me tumbles and gets darker by the second. She blushes the moment my consciousness gives in.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update will be coming soon!


	7. Garrett - a nightly escape and a fast return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again huge part was written by my BF ... he really digs the Garrett POV
> 
> I hope you like it

My recent loss of blood makes me feel a bit nauseous. The tonic, administered by the so called doctor, has not helped in that way either. Still I’m feeling the necessity to move. It may be because my mouth still holds the taste of bitter root and bile or because lying down for prolonged periods of time without sleeping always makes me feel uncomfortable. Enough is enough, I cannot resist leaving the bed. While heaving myself up the only thought crossing my mind was the pain I was going to experience. But the pain never happened. It was the sight irritating my ability to feel the inevitable.

She must have turned to me while rolling in her sleep and for some reason looks even better while slowly drawing deep and peaceful breaths. The way her chest moves and her hair curls, in the wind of the night, is strangely calming. On any other day I would have stayed a moment longer, but there will be plenty of time for me watching pretty girls getting their well-earned rest, because for now I have to check in with Basso. It has never been my style letting him wait nor not bringing him his part of the contract. As quiet as possible I gather my things, place a purse, loaded with coin, on the dresser and attempt leave the tiny room. Almost forgot taking the medical supplies with me. If the wound got infected nobody, not even the queen of beggars, could help me. Making sure I got everything I needed on me this time, I’m climbing on the window sill, ready to leave. One last glance at my redheaded heroine and I’m out of the window and back on the thief’s highway.

The City never really changes at night, at least not like it has in the last 8 months. The guards are on patrol, the ravens are feasting on the corpses of the day and I’m just passing by. I will never get used to the mix of electric light and candle light. It is the way the shadows are cast by them. Also a common candle, lit by fire, is far easier to extinguish than the sterile brightness of a lamp.

The Crippled Burrick is right behind the corner of the next street. A turn left avoiding the two drunk guards on the middle of the street, a quick sweep through the shadows near the opened wine barrels on the right and there we are. The hard part is opening the gate without alarming the city watch. Even while pulling gently the great door aches as the untreated rope gathers tension. A final glance over my shoulder and I disappear from the streets.

The rundown back alley is stuffed with crates, sacks, ropes and miscellaneous containers, most likely comprising illegal goods. While the rest of the alley is drenched in a dark twilight there is but a single light shining its light onto the street. The burning candle, tells me Basso still has not closed the cellar window I always use to get into his office. And the voices form inside are telling me he has company. Maybe business? Better wait.

I waited for just about an hour before the fat nobleman was leaving the office. Unwashed stubble, unkempt beard, guess he has seen better times. Although there is something about this bright yellow cloak of his and the light brown banner with a golden wild hog embroidered on it. I cannot quite tie the ends on the two thoughts hovering in my head. Maybe I am to be made responsible for his current situation, but, on the other hand, if I am, he had it coming. A brief grin formed in my face. The misery of those feeling superior than the simple man, or thief, never ceases to amuse me.

After a moment, lost in thought, I slowly make my way to the slippery clinker stairs leading beneath the tavern. The office in the converted cellar warehouse has a distinctive smell of must, booze and Basso’s rather charming “presence”. This time, the poison seems to be a fine brandy, made of cherry in burned oak wood barrels. He is buzzed as usual and doesn’t even realize me entering through the door. After an unfortunate creak, of the rotting wooden planks I am walking on, he hastily spins around and is now staring right at me.

_“Garret! There you are, lad! I started worrying about the thief of thieves!”_ he thundered, mustering my very appearance. _“You seem hurt old friend.”_

_“I’m fine.”_ A lie not even I am believing right now.

_“I may be slightly slickered, but this is clearly blood beneath that bandage. So something did go wrong after all. Can always trust me gut.”_ he said pounding his belly with his bare hand, while starting to frown. _“I knew I should not have sent you with the girl. You seemed more… distracted than usual.”_

_“Clam it Basso.”_ The three words leave my lips a little more agitated then I intended them to be. _“The girl was my only chance of getting out there alive after all. She is a trickster remember and a good one indeed.”_

_“Ah no reason to start a fight, eh? Just tell me is she alive and well?”_ he asked in a nearly worried manner.

_“The girl is fine. Sleeping the sleep of the just.”_ Or the best sleep, the savior of another thief could get at least.

_“So you are alive, the girl is alive, all good in my books!”_ he laughed rather loudly. _“And the Garret I know wouldn’t leave without getting the thing he was there to collect.”_

Almost practiced I grab the dark leathered pouch containing the valuables and show him the mask. He takes a quick glance inside and sports a wide grin showing teeth.

_“Excellent! My customer will be more excited than a little child watching the jugglers at the fair.”_ His looks becomes more curious as he discovers the other contents of the sack. _“Got something for yourself I see. You’ve got to look out for number one!”_ he laughs even louder now while his hand is first slapping my shoulder then resting on it.

I’m grinning. _“I have to leave now. Have to run some errands. Until next time old friend.”_ He nods at me and while still laughing hands me a top tied bag of gold. Walking out of the city’s central of smuggled goods, Weyron the shady dealer waiting in front of tavern is my next stop.

His wares are decent quality as usual, but I’m looking for something special tonight. Not too long ago I learned a valuable lesson. A tool as simple, but efficient, as the claw can save lives, helps climbing, can be used as substitute for a blackjack, is relatively easy to make and is something she would definitively be missing. I get the parts for the tool and restock some of my own supplies, so that next time there will be more options to leave the scene unhurt and intact.

After the haggling and some small talk with the fence, I am making my way to The Clock Tower. I still got some crafting to do. Staying out of sight, I’m trying my best on fixing and renewing some ropes, hanging from the countless beams in The City. Gotta prepare for future endeavors right?

The old rundown building smells of wet wood, crumbling stone and rust from the never weary machinery, giving the time to the people. But still, there is no place like home. I lost count on how long, but I must have spent about 5 hours working on the claw. Every detail had to be tweaked to perfection. No screw to loose, no spring to soft, no mechanism to clunky. After finishing I get the feeling that the gadget I crafted may be manufactured even better than my own. Another time, I would have switched it with mine without thinking twice, but this time my conscience could not be bartered with. I’m wrapping it in some dark leather, I keep around in case my armor needs some patching up and bind it with some gold plaited yarn. I could not get around not borrowing the exclusive material, while coming through a tailors shop a week ago, just had to have it, knowing it would be useful sometime.

 

After cleaning my workbench and disposing the leftover scraps through a chute, originally installed for the sanitary convenience of the builders working on the tower, I am doing some wound care and refresh the bandages. The time doing so I clearly learned one thing. It really is not easy to give yourself some necessary medical treatment while trying not to hurt yourself even more in the process. For the good or worse, I survived my small excursion in applying my, not that well developed, nurse skills on myself. The wound was cleaned and freshly packed. No need to stay now, time to leave again.

I’m heading back to Selene to leave my gift. While roaming the roofs and streets, her blushed face keeps reappearing in my head. I could understand it, if it just had been the last thing I had seen coming to my mind over and over again, but it was also her hair and the little curls in it. Her well-proportioned body and the almost dreamy eyes. Maybe I got a thing for her. Maybe it is just the fact she saved my life.

Basso was right. I am more distracted than usual. Whilst sinking deeper into my own thoughts again my feet and hands keep navigating me through the heights and lows of The City. The movement is driven only by routine, without much thinking, almost like one of Ector’s automatons. Before even realizing I’m standing right in front of her window. Opening it with my trustful pry I gaze in nothing but emptiness. She was gone, must have left while I was preparing her gift.

After a while of waiting, in the tiny room she calls home, I decide to follow my nature. Nothing wrong with some snooping around. The locks are picked easily, no challenge there. All together there is nothing much of value, nothing much of anything at all, some clothing, undergarments of various color, a vine ornamented dagger and a mysterious iron coin of foreign origin. The heavy coin is polished blank on one side and exhibits an engraving of a fancy mask, like the ones worn on noble masquerade balls, on the other. The dagger and the coin seem out of place between the missing personal possessions. While they are interesting items, stimulating my curiosity, there not much to learn from them at the moment. I return the belongings to their original location and set the locks in place again. I am certain now. I cannot do anything, but wait for her to come back. Having accepted that, I keep making myself comfy on the flimsy chair in the room and keep an eye out for signs of her return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can update soon some Selene POV ;)
> 
> also ... valar morghulis (hope you got the reference)


	8. Selene - a race, a win, a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally made it ... thanks to somebodyloving for the encouragement ... it would have taken my significantly longer without it... 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter ... and I hope that I can update more often now :D
> 
> and also thanks for the comments, kudos and bookmarks - that is why I keep writing ....

Finally standing in front of him felt odd. Not that I wasn’t – I don’t know – flattered, maybe. But now I realized that my emotions for Garrett were a mix between anger and fondness.  
My best bet was that he would just let me know what he wanted and take his leave. I wasn’t up to another nightmarish encounter with the Master Thief. Not even close.

While I wallowed in self-pity, I noticed that Garrett awkwardly shuffled from feet to feet. He seemed as dumbstruck as I was. He probably was. I gave him a thin smile and sat down on my small bed.

“Are you here about anything in particular?”  
  
“… well, yes…” he shuffled again, it was now that I noticed a small package he clutched between his thin hands. He now stood right in front of me.  
  
“I wanted to thank you for your help – and I have something as a sign of my gratitude.” he placed a light object covered in dark leather and golden twine in my hands. I could only smile at it, clearly the attempt to wrap it up nicely.  
  
“Oh a gift – if I had known that we would exchange pleasantries than I would have brought something, too.”  
  
“Go on – mock me. I guess I had it coming.” He sat down beside me. “So will you look what’s inside or only admire my clearly superior wrapping skills.” He gave me one of his rare smiles and nodded at me affirmatively.  
I unwrapped the small package with deft hands and was astonished as I found a small club in it, probably some kind of thief gear.  
  
“So… thank you, I guess…”  
  
“You don’t know what it is, do you?” he laughed throatily.  
  
“I’m not sure – a blackjack of some sort would be my best bet…” I grinned at him a bit lost, only to see him roll his eyes.  
  
“It’s a bit more advanced than that.” He lifted the gear from my fingers and showed me a hidden button, as he pressed it the small club became a claw, still I didn’t quite know what to make of it.  
  
“Umm… a claw … for …?”  
  
“Selene…” he said sternly, “now you’re just messing with me – it is a climbing device – see …” he pulled a similar albeit more worn claw from one of his many pockets.  
“Well … okay … but I already have a grappling hook, works just fine for me.” Garrett raised an eyebrow.  
  
“A grappling hook? What are you? Some kind of pirate?” he huffed at me.  
  
“Way better than dangling arrows with ropes all over the place!” I pouted. And then. He laughed more genuine than ever before, only to clutch his side moments later. But what a wonderful sound it was. Not his usual sarcastic snort, it really reached his eyes making me a little dizzy.  
  
“Please don’t make me laugh… you know it hurts a little…” he smiled at me unfazed from my probably worried expression. “Oh don’t look at me like that. I’m fine.”  
  
“Are you sure? You were bleeding quiet heavily as we brought you here…”  
  
“Yes I’m quit alright I guess. So will you use it?” Ah the claw again. I rolled it around in my hands. It was fine piece of craftsmanship, even if I wasn’t sure about the mechanics, I sure could try – it was a gift after all.  
  
“Of course, I’ll try.” I smiled at him.  
  
We sat in silence for some time. My thoughts wandered to the last few nights again, I wasn’t even sure in what mess I had been dragged into, but as long as he was there I wouldn’t mind. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, he seemed weary, but he also was eying me rather suspiciously.  
  
“Is there something else?” I turned to face him and he hummed underneath his breath.  
  
“I… No… I don’t know.” I saw a tinge of pink on his pale cheeks as he looked away quickly. He clearly seemed out of his comfort zone. The poor man sat a bit slumped on my small bedframe right next to me. I studied his features for a while. His brows were furrowing ever so slightly and he also seemed to be biting the inside of his cheek.  
  
I felt like a teenager sitting next to him just staring and waiting for some reaction. He was lazily fiddling with his own claw in his hand, he wanted to say something, maybe ask something … I don’t know, I’m not a mind-reader, but right in this moment I would give my left arm to be one only to know what he was struggling with.  
My small room lit slowly from the dawn and he seemed to wake out of his stupor, abruptly standing and pacing to the window. Even if he was hurt Garrett still moved as graceful as ever, I marveled.  
  
He spun to look at me again, giving me another of his rare smiles.  
“I should go now.” He declared, one hand steadying on the window sill.  
  
“I think you’re right.” I stood and walked over to him. “Thank you for the gift. I’ll be sure to put it to good use. Maybe we’ll see eachother again?!” it was a question that burned inside me for some time, well probably like the moment I woke up noticing that he was gone. His facial expression gave away nothing, when he looked at me now, but his hand reached slowly for one of my auburn strands and he fiddled with it in thoughts.  
  
“I hope so.” He stated letting go and flung himself out of the window and disappeared in the cool morning air. What a strange man he was.  
With an exasperated sigh I flopped onto my bed. If I would keep meeting him like this I would surely have a heart-attack sooner or later, but probably sooner. As I lay there still mulling over the again weird encounter with Garrett, I decided to visit Basso this night, maybe I could get _something_ out of him. I drifted off to dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

 

I woke in the late hours of afternoon, but still tired. My grey companion was sleeping and lowly purring right next to me as I stroked her satin-like fur gently.

  
As dusk came I readied myself to move out between bites of bread and cheese. I decided to wear my gear this night, the skin tight leggings, my also very fitting doublet and on top my woolen hood, as it seemed rather cold outside. I fiddled shortly with some of the buckles of the pockets I had sewn into the doublet and fastened the claw on one of the straps on my back. I would leave my grappling hook at home tonight. For a short moment I thought about leaving through the front door, but decided to take the window instead, if this thing was for climbing, I would climb tonight.  
  
  
As I reached the Crippled Burrick I hadn’t used it – until then there was no need to. I stood for some moments in the empty back alley – reviewing what I could ask Basso without raising any suspicion as I walked closer I could hear two very familiar voices from his office and decided to stay outside and eavesdrop a bit.  
  
“ _Do you have any idea where she is from?”_ Garretts voice rang through the window where I was kneeling in the shadows. I heard Basso shuffling with some papers and then silence.  
  
_“No, seriously I’d never asked her about her past… Sel is a rather nice girl and she is respected by the Queen of Beggars… I had no suspicions until now.”_ He answered in an irregular raspy voice.  
  
_“I found tokens of some sort in her room and I’m really curios what this is all about. I don’t think she is JUST a thief or a trickster… I know there is more to her than she wants to tell.”_ Garretts voice seemed also raspy but urgent, so he was here to pry some information out of Basso about me. Fuck. My heart had dropped as he mentioned the so-called tokens he found, I expected as much or at least I had assumed he would search my room. I had to think of a way to remove me from this mess – and fast. I couldn’t just burst in now, I needed to know if they knew more…  
  
_“So … what are those tokens about? Like did they have a sigil or anything?”_ Basso had collected his thoughts it seemed.  
  
_“Yes… there was a coin with an ornate mask on it … and a fancy dagger. But nothing more. She seems so out of place.”_ Garrett is clearly musing over those items, which is bad, like really bad.  
  
_“Talk to the Queen … maybe she knows more.”_ Came Basso swift answer. Dammit – I’m almost certain that she really knows more.  
  
_“You’re probably right.”_ Garret sighed and I hear his footfalls closing to the window I’m currently crouching in front of. Fuck.  
  
_“You know that you can use the door.”_ Basso barked a laugh and Garrett turned to leave through the door now. I let out a sigh of relief still hiding in the shadow. What to do now? Following Garrett and stopping him or talking to Basso?

I decided on following Garrett. He was very fast for someone so seriously injured and I struggle to keep up with him. I had to corner him now or never as he was making his way to the graveyard.  
  
So I climbed a nearby roof – first chance to use his claw – and it’s really rather convenient how fast I was. Now to making myself seen or heard by him is also not so difficult. I slid across the rooftop overtaking him and aim for a jump across the street to the next roof. Claw in hand I flung myself across prying it into the grid on the next house. What a wonderful way to climb – it’s almost like flying. I let out a huffed laugh as I climbed up and could see him now beneath me – his eyes darting at my back… he seemed to be smiling and with a swift movement he was behind me climbing the wall as well… a race it is …  
  


I decided to wait some seconds, and as I saw Garrett climbing the ledge of the roof, I darted of again… running in full speed to the next rooftop and jumping on the walkway beneath. As I glanced over my shoulder I could see that he was very close… but I decided to keep going – I had to get him somewhere as far as possible – disrupting him in his endeavor to get behind my well-kept secret…  
  


I stopped when I was almost home… right next to the small port … I decided to guide him to my small room again … as I jumped in I readied myself to be scolded by him… but stood in front of the window… just in case that he would decide to leave now… when he reached for the window and flung himself in he stumbled right into me and we went down in a tangle of limbs, breathing heavily from the run we just made across the whole City. My heart was beating furiously in my chest, but not from the run.  
  
I could feel his body flush against mine, his breath going rigid by every passing second. As his eyes were averting into my gaze – booth the warm chocolate-y one and the odd crystal blue, I couldn’t help myself – and kiss him. Just a small tender kiss as I’m still pinned beneath him. He stiffened first and I was almost certain that he would break the contact, but in the second my mind forms a regret and an apology he was kissing me back – not tender but ferocious and hungry. He was biting my lower lip to gain entrance to my mouth and I willingly let him. It tasted divine like … I don’t know… I realized then that I wanted exactly this and kissed him back with the same hunger I seemed to notice in him… I wasn’t even aware that I was capable of. As his hands started roaming my body, neck and hair, I stifled a moan, not sure how all this happened so fast.  
And then he broke the kiss – looking something between aroused and worried – which would have made me laugh any other time, but not now.  
  
“I…” he started rubbing his neck with a free hand, only resting on his elbow now.  
  
“Yes…?” I blushed beneath him as he sat up straight lifting me up with him. He kissed me again this time tenderly his arms enveloping me. As he let go of me again his forehead came to rest against mine … still none of us capable of forming a straight thought or sentence and so he just led me to my bed and flopped onto it pulling me down with him. He caressed my hair still holding me in a tight embrace.  
  
"I'll stay if you want me to.” He stated not really looking me in the eyes.  
  
“Yes.” I answered burying my face in the nape of his neck…


	9. Selene - one step forward ... two steps back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was really hard to write - so much dialogue. Sometimes it's hard to get a grip on Garrett ... *sigh*

As I woke the next morning I felt inconveniently hot. As I laid in my bed musing if I should open my eyes I felt a strange commotion right next to me. So Garrett had stayed. Which wouldn’t make my task of hiding my secrets any easier. Even though I wanted the kiss and I also wanted him to stay, the task at hand was to get him distracted enough that he wouldn’t pry any further into my privacy or my past. With him next to me in my small bedframe this wouldn’t come easy.  
  
I sighed slowly opening my eyes. We were facing eachother in my small my bed, but not touching. I knew that he wasn’t too prone to touch anybody, so that everything that happened the night before took me seriously by surprise (for someone not so touchy-feely he was a hell of a kisser).  
  
Now he drew even breaths not one hint of concern ghosting over his features. He never ceased to surprise me. As I silently sat up, I also noticed that we were both fully clothed – that’s where the unnatural hotness came from. So no harm done in this way. I sighed looking down at him, where he was clutching the pillow my head just had left. Kinda cute, wasn’t he?  
Oh well… marvelous. I was quite certain that he probably would ask me about my past when he would wake and I was not in the mood to play 20 questions with him. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I tried to form an escape plan in my head. The sun was already sinking in the west and night always came fast in The City. Maybe if I could sneak out before he woke I could gain some time to find a better way to keep him from the Queen of Beggars.  
So what to do? I couldn’t help myself and watched him a little while longer resting my chin on my knees. He looked so serene in his sleep – I let out a breathy sigh. Did he always slept that long? Wasn’t he hot, too?  
I knew that his leathers were rather thick and he also still wore his cloak and boots. What a strange pairing we made. My mind was still spinning in circles as he stirred next to me, probably waking from his slumber. As he turned in his sleep he let out a dark groan one of his hands reaching for his injured side. After our chase last night I had almost forgotten that he was still injured. Maybe I could get him to see a doctor.  
  
“Garrett?” I whispered, slowly reaching out for him… “Hey wake up… it’s almost dusk.” I slowly touched him at his shoulder shaking him just a little, another grunt escaped his lips and he turned the other way, so that he wasn’t facing me any longer. Damn he was rather persistent about his sleeping habits, it seemed.  
  
“Garrett… come on … wake up – you slept all day…” I whispered again and bent down to his ear. “Hey sleepyhead…” – another grunt … I sighed – the task of waking him proved rather difficult. Why couldn’t he just wake up …  
  
He stirred again catching my hand under his shoulder and so pulling me closer to him, so that I was half on top of him. Perfect. I decided to go for his face this time and drew a lazy line along his jawline with one of my hands.  
  
“Garrett … WAKE UP!” I lifted my voice a little. And he finally opened his eyes to look at me.  He stiffened watching me thoroughly.  
  
“Why exactly are you on top of me?”  
  
“Because my arm is pinned beneath you…” I smirked at him.  
  
“Oh….” With a bit commotion he sat up in my bed so that I could unwrap myself from him. He seemed to be his usual self – not making eye-contact with me, it looked like the sealing was the most interesting thing in the world right now.  
  
“Will you let me look at your wound?” I inquired while watching him. Garrett gave me a sideway glance.  
  
“I’d rather not.” Came his answer – he still wasn’t looking at me. Yes – quite the mess we made last night. Damn him and his eyes, and face and hair and everything – wouldn’t have happened if he wasn’t so handsome… I sighed.  
  
“Can I get you to see a doctor then?”  
  
“No. I don’t need a doctor.” He replied. How could one person be this stubborn?  
  
“Oh I’m quite sure one would need to see a doctor when one took a quarrel in the gut.” I said in my best expression of a noble. He chuckled and finally looked at me. He seemed to be studying me some time before making a decision.  
  
“I’d rather not … but if you insist – I will.” He gave me a faint smile. Good.  
  
“When this question is settled – I’ll make myself a bit more representable now and you can just stay in bed if you like.” I exclaimed and he nodded… I raised from the bed and rummaged through my drawers to find some fresh clothing and turned to leave the room…

 

 

* * *

 

  
When I came back into my room he was no longer on the bed, but on the flimsy chair feet propped up on my small dresser. In his hand was the coin he told Basso about – I cringed.  
  
“Care to elaborate?” he asked with a raised eyebrow while he let the polished coin run over his knuckles watching me intendedly.  
  
“If I say no, will it suffice?” I answered. I couldn’t just tell him everything – I wasn’t even sure if I could trust him – even after our rather wild involvement yesterday.  
  
“No.” it came out in a low growl and I couldn’t even look him in the eye while I walked over to my bed and sat down.  
  
“Thought as much.” I sighed kneading my hands in my lap.  
  
“Selene, where are you from?” he had turned in his seat, again watching me with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity.  
  
“Nowhere, really…”  
  
“How can someone come from nowhere?” he teased, as I looked up, I could see him looking rather smug, smirking at me.  
  
“Well – will you leave me alone, if I tell you something?” I asked, again staring at my hands.  
  
“Depends.” Was his swift answer.  
  
“Okay. I’ll try. Well I was raised in a circus. I was an acrobat of some sort – if you’ll like to put it that way… one day I left – after my parents weren’t any longer providing for me.” I looked up and saw Garrett had turned fully to me now, me as the center of his attention.  
  
“What then?” he inquired – he would coax me to tell more – I knew that much. Maybe I could feed him with enough information that he would be satisfied.  
  
“They left me in the last place where our circus had stopped and I stayed there for a while… I started to steal purses or posed simple tricks to get a living out of it.”  
  
“How old were you?” he mumbled elbows propped on his knees his fingers rather delicately laced together his chin on top of them.  
  
“What?”  
  
“When you left the circus – how old where you?”  
  
“Oh – I must have been about 16 or 17 perhaps.”  
  
“And how old are you, now?” he inquired again, still prying for answers.  
  
“A lady doesn’t give away her age …” I gave him a small smile.  
  
“You’re not a lady…” came his chuckled answer – well thank you smart-ass.  
  
“26. I’m 26.” I rolled my eyes, watching him as he thought, probably what to ask next.  
  
“So what did you do the last 9 or 10 years?” Dammit.  
  
“Oh well – I was here… and there.” Careful now, Selene.  
  
“That’s not an answer.” His brows furrowed.  
  
“Well – I don’t know – I went from city to city. Just tried to make living.”  
  
“Hmm. So what’s about the coin.”  
  
“Did I already told you that I don’t like it, when somebody – and with somebody I mean you, Garrett – snoops in my belongings.” I raised an eyebrow at him and saw a faint blush creep up to his ears – good.  
  
“I figured as much.” He coughed awkwardly. “But what you have – are not much belongings…”  
  
“Uhm. Thank you.” I rolled my eyes again.  
  
“You know, they stay that way when you do that too often.” He grinned at me.  
  
“Ha – probably not. Well about that. Look Garrett – I can’t tell you about it … well at least not now, it’s complicated as it is.”  
  
“Is this a token of some strange organization? Or just a memento of a long-lost lover…?”  
  
“Maybe, maybe not, maybe both.” I retorted giving him a wicked grin. Garrett raised himself to stand in front of me – fixing me with one of his long stares.  
  
“Okay. Selene – I’ll tell you something now and I want you to listen closely.” He looked feral as he towered over me now, I recoiled from his furious expression. “I will know what this is all about – and there are two ways this can go – you can tell me or I will find it out myself and I’m very good at discovering secrets” He relaxed again one of his hands outstretched. I took it and he yanked me up to him.  
  
“I’m very grateful for what you did – you saved my life, but I don’t like secrets.” He hissed in my ear my chin between his thumb and index finger. My stomach twisted violently over his open threat – still I blushed over the contact from our skin. His hands were cool to the touch, his breath as he spoke warm in my ear. His other hand ghosted to my neck steadying me as I stand there dumbfounded and timid.  
  
“It’s usually not my style to get involved with someone. I don’t trust anyone.” He proceeded, “but I could make an exception for you, if you’re willing to tell me the truth.” He retreated from me both hands on my shoulders. I didn’t dare to look him in the eyes, instead I focused on his collarbone which was at my eye level. I took a few deep breaths, defeated.  
Garrett let me go wandering over to my small window.  
  
“So will you accompany me to the doctor or will I go alone?” he smirked at me as I looked up – his features were relaxed as if our conversation and his threat hadn’t happen. Ah – well I could break down in a picture of misery later. Even though I was afraid that he could really get a grip on my past – I also was still intrigued with him and every moment seemed too precious to waste. Right here and now, I would relish in every moment before I had to slip away. I bolted out of the window after him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so next chapter at least - my dear readers - you will know what Selene is all about ...
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it ... I really have a flow lately... maybe I can fire the next chapter soon - give me two days or so ...
> 
> And again - thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks - everything - you are all so lovely people!


	10. Selene - revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew - I did it - if this chapter has more typos than usual - I'm very sorry, but I just had to post without any review... It was pretty hard, but I had fun writing it :)

We went to the doctor in silence… more strolling then running. Garrett was always some steps ahead of me keeping his thoughts to himself. I couldn’t believe that he gave his prying up so easily, but until now it worked to my advantage. Well, honestly we kept our thoughts of off eachother for now. I strolled lazily after him as he rounded the next corner. We were back to head in the direction of the Mourningside. My inner alarm went off.

“Uh… Garrett – where are we going?”

“Seeing a doctor.” He grumbled without turning around.

“Where do we see one?” I asked and Garrett stopped fully so I almost bumped into him.

“The Queen will know where to find one.” Wow - he was in a foul mood. Dammit the Queen.

“No. No. No.” I spluttered and he finally turned to me a wicked grin on his lips.

“Why exactly don’t you want to go there?” Fuck. I cringed. Hastily looking in the other direction.

“Uhm. I know a doctor where we can go – why bother the Queen…” I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him with me – funny enough he complied.

The office wasn’t far and once more I hopefully had him distracted for long enough to keep his mind occupied.

The doctor was used to working late hours – his office still lit with the dim light of a lantern signaling that it was still open. As we slipped to the back door we saw no one, so we took seats in the small office listening to the commotion next door.

“That sounds dreadful.” Garrett stated with a raised eyebrow.

“He’s a good one.”

“For being here so shortly you sure know your way around.” He coughed in his hand – probably hiding one of his sly smiles behind it.

In the moment I wanted to make another remark on his prying the doctor opened the door motioning us to come in. I stayed in my seat.

“Go on – I don’t think you will need me.” I gave them a weary smile as the doctor closed the door behind Garrett leaving me alone with my thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

_I still remember the time when I had barely left the circus behind me. I was afraid, lonely and my only income was my juggling in the street to amuse the passing strangers. At night I slept in the streets or, if my luck truly had run out for the day, the sewers. Almost always hungry or cold, sometimes both. Months passed by and nothing had changed, except me – I went from juggling to cutting purses – which grew even harder in the winter when less people crossed the streets, but it seemed to be the better way to get around – I wouldn’t call it earning coin – but it made a more decent income._

_It was one of the more lonely winter evenings when I first met Evangeline. She looked fair, almost ethereal – porcelain complexion, icy-blue eyes and the most perfect even features I’ve ever seen. She also wore the latest and best, when it came to fashion._

_Naturally, as I loved a good challenge, I sneaked after her – she wasn’t even looking – was it me getting essentially better, or was she one of those dim-witted damsels, both would work in my favor._

_What I didn’t know was, that she had seen me and was leading me to her hide out. I soon learned that she was a trickster._ _Everything I know – I know because of her, as she had taught me all the ways there are. In hindsight, I should have known then what I had known some years later. She recruited me. But over the few years I spent with her I never bothered to ask why she picked me. Maybe because I was bold enough to follow her through the cold streets. After spending about a month with her – mostly talking and training my skills – she took me to my soon to be home, an abandoned manor._

_The place would house an organization called “The Masked Empire”, a group always working – for me it seemed at that time – after their own volition. Scheming great events, tricking the nobility into doing things which worked to our favor. Sometimes by the means of seduction, another time by blackmail._

_After my training, they became my family – all women like me, lost and alone, seemingly recruited in exactly the right moment for their cause. And not one of us questioned their decisions. We were just agents to a greater cause. Most of us tricksters and thieves, some like me trained in acrobatics or other trades useful to what we were supposed to do._

_During my time at the manor and while training with Evangeline, I also became quite proficient with a crossbow, my climbing skills got significantly better and all in all I became an even more efficient thief. But retrieving special goods was only one of my many assignments while I was still with them. We all thought we were doing good deeds. Afterwards it never ceased to amaze me, how easily they all fooled us._

_It started with assassinations some years after I joined them – and I took never part in them. Just heard the whispers. It wasn’t our style – we whispered in the dark corners of our dorm or while we ate in the great mess hall. All the women confided in trickery more than brute force – only killing someone when it was absolutely necessary. Most of us were irritated by the changes made in the “Empire”._

_Evangeline, my mentor, was the first one to vanish – and they told me that she died whilst fulfilling a contract. It seemed to me that I cried for a whole year afterwards. Whenever I came back to the mansion where the head of the organization was seated, I felt lonelier than before – and I couldn’t quite fathom why exactly. After Evangeline there were several other agents. Always something went awry during missions. And every time I ventured out a tinge of guilt and angst went with me. Would I come back this time?_

_My first assassination was the one of a mayor of a smaller town. Everything went fine, but as I travelled back, I started questioning the motives of my oh-so-noble organization. He didn’t seem to be a bad man. Sure he was rather forthright in what he did, but while I stayed and observed him, I also noticed that the town, its name long lost to me, bloomed._ _Nobody seemed to struggle with hunger or poverty. Everything seemed fine. The night I killed the mayor, after he led me willingly in his chambers – being a seductress mostly worked in my favor – havoc broke loose. There were riots in the streets as I fled the town. So what was the reason behind the killing?_

_Long nights I spent solitary after that – contemplating the greater good that my home – my family – wanted to bring upon the people. My questions still unanswered until today. More assassinations followed, sometimes nobility, a greedy smuggler or wealthy merchant. By the time I became cruel and indifferent about it all – in hindsight I alone was responsible for so many deaths, it gave me sleepless nights sometimes. In those nights the shame and guilt which festered on my conscience were barely bearable._

_I didn’t know it then, but my very last mission should be to retrieve the Primal for them. As I arrived in The City I had a perfect plan, but it was all ruined by a girl, who fell through the ceiling. The Primal was gone – my mission went awry – but I had to keep going – so I ventured outside The City, already forming another plan in my mind – if I could only get to her… Moira would be my next stop, but after my arrival I saw what happened. I saw the havoc which the Primal created and I stopped – in this very moment I decided against everything I had learned. I became a shadow – not an assassin and foremost I would never go back to being a part of this dreadful organization._

_The head of the Empire was always prone to tell us, that what we did was for the smaller people – the beggars and poor – I couldn’t believe it any longer. They betrayed us all. So naturally I betrayed them in return. When the doors of The City closed in front of me, I stayed. Even if I knew that they would eventually come for me. But not in a City where an unknown disease killed hundreds and thousands … No. They wouldn’t come for me, at least not now._

_The old woman I met at the city gates was a nice distraction, but in the nights I sneaked out to surveil everything I could, and I saw it happening. I saw The City fall to shambles and I saw her rise again afterwards. Through all this pain and dead – they formed a new society and a new city moving on with their lives. And I still didn’t belong – but I promised myself one thing – every harm I had done while I had been with “The Masked Empire” I would repay – helping those who would need it. At least as much as I could._

_That was when I met Basso. All events leading me to the day when I met Garrett. Of course I knew a great deal of him. Basso was eager to tell me everything he knew about the Gloom and the havoc in The City and how he had helped to prevent more damage. He was very proud of himself, but he also admitted that the thief played a huge part in all of it. He also told me about Erin, the young girl I had witnessed in when I first tried to get my hands the Primal. That no one knew where she vanished, but that she was probably still alive – that much_ _he knew from the Master Thief._

_Sometimes I wondered if I should leave again, but Basso was nice enough company to keep me from leaving. It didn’t felt like home, but I felt that I finally belonged somewhere._

_The two tokens Garrett had found while searching through my possessions were the only things left from my time with them. Sometimes I even wondered why I had kept them.  
_

_The dagger decorated with intriguing vines was a gift from Evangeline as I became a full member. It was my most closely guarded token, as a reminder what once was – or better what I thought was good a long time ago._

_The coin instead was just a distinctive mark for members. It got us food and a place to stay in every city. That was also probably the main reason I kept it – because it could be rather useful._

* * *

 

 

I almost had fallen asleep in the seat at the doctor’s office while waiting for Garrett. Thinking of my past was always exhausting. It must have been about an hour later as the door finally opened revealing a rather weary looking Garrett. Ah the poor man was probably tormented by the doctor, who just closed the door after him.

He shuffled in the general direction of the door waiting for me to get ready. After I stifled another yawn I followed him outside where he stood.

He looked a bit defeated, but still all gentleman, hold the door for me while I left the office.

“Everything’s fine?”

“I’ll live.” He mumbled next to me. “So Selene, is there something more you want to tell me?”

“Here? Out of all places you choose an empty back alley to question me further.” It sounded more defensive than I wanted it to sound – but I couldn’t help myself. I wanted to tell him something, but I didn’t know yet how much I could trust him. It made things more difficult by the second.

“So where do you want to talk?” he asked me. This time a more genuine smile crossed his features, perhaps he even felt a bit guilty about all the prying he did recently.

“Somewhere warmer would be nice.” I smirked at him. He gave me a small nod and motioned me to follow him. It looked like he wanted to go to the Crippled Burrick at first, but after he climbed another roof, I wasn’t so sure about that.

“Where are we going, Garrett?” I inquired while he waited at a ledge for me. Before he could even answer I saw where we were heading: the Clock Tower was right in front of us.

“Well, after all the times I followed you home, I thought it would be appropriate if you knew where I’m staying…” he gave me a guarded smile and opened the door to let me in.

The place Garrett was living in was marvelous. Surrounded by the clockwork was a small living space – nothing much to talk about – a bed, a work bench, shelfs with numerous books, also a dresser – but the most remarkable things were a line of showcases he had filled with numerous trinkets and items. They all seemed to have a high value – and that not only in coin, but also every last one of them seemed to be a gem of craftsmanship. There were brooches so delicately crafted that I wasn’t even sure by what they were held together. Rings elaborately crested with beautiful gems and much of anything else, various paintings adorned the rooms – Garrett seemed to be not only a masterful thief, but also literate, crafty and an art lover.  
Even if I knew somethings about him, he amazed me in more than one way. I could just stand there and marvel about those wonderful items. While I still took in my surroundings Garrett just stood there, arms folded across his chest waiting for me.  
When I was finally finished we sat down on the windowsill for a few moments in pleasant silence – I felt again that he watched me intendedly, but I just stared out of the huge window, watching the full moon between clouds in the distance.  
I knew that I had to tell him about everything if didn’t want to lose whatever we had, but my guilty conscience kept me from telling him. He wouldn’t look at me in the same way he looked at me now, of that much I was sure. Even if he could cope with it – and I wasn’t sure if he could – there was a high possibility that he wouldn’t want to be with someone like me, maybe not even as a friend or as a casual acquaintance. After all I still butchered people, just because a dubious organization told me so. But I had to manage. If he didn’t want me any longer, I just had to deal with it. Bending my knee and wrapping my arms around it to rest my chin on top, I looked at him. Garrett almost mirrored my stance as he lazily sat back one foot on the windowsill, casually leaning back to rest his head at the window frame.  
His eyes never left my face as I started to talk, he didn’t even shift as I told him about the past. Of course I left things out, I couldn’t talk about everything, but I told him as much as I managed: About the organization, my training, some of my assignments, I even told him shortly about Evangeline – he seemed unfazed, his face only wearing a guarded expression and listening to every word I was saying.  
My heart stuttered sometimes while I talked and as I finished we both remained quiet. Maybe there was hope after all. Garrett’s features weren’t giving away any emotion, even if his brows were furrowed. It looked like he was contemplating over all the revelations and new information that just had flooded him. The only thing I could do was waiting for a reaction even though my flight instinct told me otherwise.

Suddenly Garrett rose to his feet striding from the window, his whole stature was tense. Fists clenched at his sides, back straight, not looking at me.

“You should leave now.” His voice was venomous, full of unspoken threads. With slopping shoulders I trailed after him, I couldn’t even stand to look at him.

As we stood at the entrance I thought about apologizing, but Garrett cut my words as soon as I opened my mouth to speak.

“Don’t even try. All this. All what happened and all that you did for me, I will not forget about it. But never contact me again. I can’t stand unnecessary killing – and you’re the portrayal of it. You’re nothing more than an assassin, a weapon in human form and your conscience never told you to stop. Did you never consider that what you did was wrong?” His voice was cruel, it almost made me cry, as I managed to blight any relationship we could have had. I could only feel remorse.

When I left the building to walk home, Garrett announced me one last time:

“Do you even feel guilty? Do you blame yourself? Or do you blame them?” his voice again like razors in my ears, I couldn’t stand to listen any longer. With what little courage I had left, I turned to look at him – his eyes gleamed darkly in the partial-shade that the clock tower casted on him.

I took a deep breath before I spoke. “More than you think.” I gave him a crooked smile before turning. My heart felt heavy in my chest and my stomach twisted violently.  
While I wrapped my coat tighter around me, I glanced one last time over my shoulder: “And Garrett…" I paused, "Maybe you don’t believe me – and you have every right to do so, but I stopped for the sake of myself. And I apologize if I led you on.”

 

The sting of pain I felt, when I walked away, soon became excruciating and as my tears started to fall, they mixed with the falling rain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So - I'll go hiding now ... I'm already working on getting the two back together ... because they're both fools, who could need some company ... 
> 
> The name of the organization - I stole it from a bioware/dragon age novel - sorry about that, but I couldn't find a good one on my own :/ so this doesn't belong to me...
> 
> thanks for everything - see you next time!


	11. Garrett/ Selene - strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i decided on a double-POV chapter ... all italics mean Garrett's thoughts, the rest would be Selene - I hope you like it :)

Week 1

Ah well so I screwed up big time with Garrett. Who would have thought?  
The next days I didn’t do much. On some occasions I would go out, but only to get something to eat, sometimes I would chat with the old woman, I met in front of the city gates. It was pleasant that I didn’t have any business. I bought some books and started reading about plenty of things – some were simple novels, some were non-fictional books about various subjects and I also got my hands on a book about fairytales – which I found rather endearing, maybe a knight in shiny armor would rescue me. Probably not. I spent the days lazily reading either in my small chamber or at the docks. Sometimes I went out to play chess with the Queen of Beggars. She never asked about Garrett, which was nice. I didn’t want to think about it.

 

  
  
_The discretion the girl had given me, left me astonished. A dreadful organization – my ass. She was nothing more than a tool, she had told me. No way. She seemed so very capable, that I couldn’t believe it. Maybe she found joy in the killing, maybe she never questioned the motives, but how, in all seven hells, could she not? How could someone as clever as her not think things over? On more than one occasion I found myself thinking of her, but I just brushed it off as my naturally inquisitive character. Nothing wrong with musing over someone, who had disappointed me that much._  
 _When I wandered the streets at night on my way to a job, or on my way to Basso, I also caught myself looking for Selene. I told myself that I did it, so I could fly before she would try to apologize some more. Foolish girl – she made her point in not telling me right away. I should never have trusted her in the first place._  
 _Every time I visited Basso he wore an indifferent expression and we wouldn’t talk about her, maybe she already told him about our disagreement. But his otherwise nosy nature was completely gone and we only went on our merry business. Although I sometimes caught him watching me. Why I couldn’t quite fathom._

* * *

 

 

Week 2

After I ran out of coin, I needed – to my dismay – to visit Basso again. He set me up with some simple thefts, nothing worth mentioning. But they left me with a decent amount of coin, so that I could run some errands on my own. Some stacks I donated to the Queen right away.  
Also, to my own astonishment, I could bribe a baker into giving me his old wares, which I handed out to the countless beggars in the streets. He agreed to leave them in a small hiding space behind his shop every other night, so that I just had to drop by to get them. Keeping my mind busy seemed to be a good choice – as I often caught myself on either thinking of the past, or thinking of Garrett. Ah – well, some tears were shed on both occasions. I still felt miserable sometimes, but with every day it got a bit better. As the second week after our encounter was over, I even cracked some jokes with Basso again, who had become pleasant company. I had caught him playing chess with the Queen of Beggars. After that we were thick as thieves, discussing strategies or just sitting together in pleasant silence, sometimes also pleasantly buzzed. In some nights he sent Jenivere to tell me not to come before an exact hour had passed – I figured those were the nights Garrett visited him. I felt flattered that the old man looked out for me. He never tried to pry anything from me, but he probably had noticed that we were avoiding eachother. Even though I missed Garrett’s company.

 

  
  
_Another week later I caught sight of Selene as she left the Mourningside. I didn’t know why exactly, but I followed her silently as she evaded guardsmen and stopped in the back of a bakery in the middle of the night. What would she do here? Well I learned quickly, that she gathered baked goods in a huge pouch she had put around her slender shoulders, but I couldn’t make something out of it, until I saw her handing the goods to some beggars on the streets. She also stopped by some dockfrocks – constantly pleasantly chattering with them and handed one or two pastries out to them. Maybe she sought redemption, I smirked to myself. Even though the venom wasn’t gone, I couldn’t help myself to also have some more complacent thoughts on Selene. On some more occasions I accidently almost bumped into her and couldn’t come by to think a bit better about her._  
 _One day in this week – I was about to donate some coin to the Queen of Beggars – I heard her soft voice from the entrance of the Mourningside. I hide myself as I creeped closer to eavesdrop on their conversation – but they were only talking about business and how the girl wanted to help the Queen some more. As I stole another glimpse of her lithe figure, the Queen seemed to sense me in the shadows and gave me a knowing smile. If I didn’t know the old crow, I would’ve find this startling, but in knowing that she couldn’t in fact see me, it gave me even more the creeps._

_Another time her laughter chimed out of Basso’s office as I wanted to drop by unannounced. As I took a closer look through the cellar window, I saw them hunched over an old chessboard with a flagon of wine. They sat on the old chairs in his office as she was feeding breadcrumbs to Jenivere, while Basso quipped, that he couldn’t understand, why her fingers hadn’t been ripped to shreds by the small magpie. Even in the sparse candlelight of the office I could see a small smile spreading on her features, and the warm sensation in my stomach made me leave shortly after._

* * *

 

 

Week 3

Doing good deeds seemed to be a great coping mechanism. Also Basso agreed to help me find another place to stay, as I finally decided not to leave anytime soon. The last two weeks had shown me, that there were numerous things I could do to enhance the situation of the more poor people of The City.  
At the beginning of this week he finally found an abandoned building complex and I settled into the large attic – I even decided to take my grey cat with me, who seemed to be very pleased with our new living situation. I also came in the possession of some more furniture and started to make myself more comfortable.  
Having a larger bed was favorable and I could also afford some nicer sheets and cushions … besides some new dressers, I also acquired a large shelf, so I could display my books accordingly. Basso came by and donated a rug to make it cozier, and some of the dock workers brought me an old ottoman – albeit a bit moth-bitten with a blanket it made a nice resting place.  
The attic had two windows on the opposing sides and under one I dragged an old ball-and-claw bath I had found downstairs. For some coin the workers helped to connect the plughole with the rainwater downpipe outside. With the folding screen, I had wheedled out of Madame Xiao-Xiao, and a large standing mirror, I felt very much complete.  
And as I sat on my ottoman that day, a comforting fire warming from the fireplace, I felt that I had a home now – and I couldn’t help but smile as I shuffled under the blankets of my now queen-size bed.  
I noticed Garrett the first time as I handed out food to the beggars, after my nightly visit at the bakery. Of course he had hidden himself in the shadows of a street corner, but I could see a motion in the corner of my eye and saw his gloved hand as he pressed deeper into it.  
After that I sometimes saw him in my field of view, but always just barely before he slipped away again. At first it was irritating, he had said that he didn’t want me to contact him, but it didn’t seem to stop him from stalking me. In this week I always made sure to go in the general direction of the docks, before I silently and as quickly as possible climbed a roof to get rid of him. At least for now he shouldn’t know my new hide-out.

 

 

_After the time I had seen Selene at Basso’s I often caught myself thinking of her more intendedly. Sometimes I even laid awake in the early morning hours, replaying the whole situation: How she had saved me weeks ago. How dumbfounded I was, that she did. Her ministration and her care as I was injured – sometimes my side was still stinging, but it was nothing I couldn’t live with. It was also her facial expression as I first mentioned the coin, how guarded she suddenly looked, which later turned into a pained expression as she told me her story. And first and foremost the look of defeat and the lopsided smile she had given me, as she left me that other night. In hindsight I could only feel shame for the way I had treated her. I had gone too far in my behavior – as I pushed her away so harshly. If I had known then, what I knew now, I would have been a lot easier on her._   
_Every time I saw her around she was always helping, I rarely saw her out on her own – but when I saw her climbing roofs or running through back alleys I could only admire her swift movement. The way she would fling herself over ledges and how quickly she vanished into the shadows when a guard came to close – it all came naturally to her. The way she moved was very different from all the things I had ever seen. Erin was always rash when she moved, sometimes running at slapping pace, and not much evasive, when it came to dodging guards._   
_Selene moved more like a dancer, not like one of the girls in the brothels, but like a one of those fancy ballerinas I had seen, as I had let myself in the theatre in the past – considering that she was an acrobat once this made much more sense now. Her movement was more sweeping than mine, where I would stay close to the corners and walls when I used walkways, she would sometimes fling herself with the momentum only on hand keeping her from not falling. She looked untamed and unbroken, almost wild, when she ran, dodged or climbed with ever fluent motion._   
_In this time I also noticed that she either had hold back all the times we had moved the city together, or that she was rapidly getting better. On more than one occasion I lost sight or track of her, while I tried to stay out of her view. It occurred me that she probably had seen me sometimes, but how easy she slipped away from me, only managed to pique my curiosity._   
_On one of these days I finally decided that it would be time to speak to her again, I felt the need to apologize to her. Not my normal behavior, but the urge was there. So instead of sleeping in, I decided to get up early (or late – it’s just depends on the point of view) and visit her in her home at The Siren’s Rest. When I reached for the windowsill of her small chamber, I found it abandoned. Odd. All the times I had followed her, I had always assumed that she went here in the morning hours – and then it dawned me, that this was also always about the time when I had lost track of her. The wily minx had fooled me quite well._

* * *

 

 

Week 4

Imagine my face when Basso told me that Garrett had asked him where I was. It delighted me that I finally had outrun him. The hurt of our conversation still lingered, but I figured that maybe we could speak again. Being the immature person, that I am, I told Basso that he could give Garrett a hint on my new location. And we both had a good laugh on the idea of Garrett searching numerous attics just to find me. It was a good feeling to know that Basso would have my back on this one. But either way I was even more cautious now to cover my tracks, so Garrett couldn’t sniff me out that easily…  
I tended to my new business with much care and tried even harder to appease the people around me. It was comfortable to know they watched out for me in return, not that I wasn’t on good terms with them before, but it was much easier to navigate The City, when you knew that there would be countless people missing you. I felt more light-hearted than I cared to admit. I even juggled one night for some of the homeless children – just to coax a smile from them.  
Now – that I knew that he would sooner or later come for me, but also knew that he wanted to have a more private set up, I could only wonder what he wanted to talk about.  
It was not only one evening that I woke heated in my bed. But that was not because I had nightmares, no those dreams were far from it.  
My subconscious led me back to the night when we had kissed and I had to admit, that my interest in a reconciliation with Garrett had shifted from the want of amicable company to a whole other level.

 

  
_Basso proved not to be very helpful in my endeavor to find Selene. Even if I watched her often when she was out on the streets, I couldn’t just go over to her. After our whole break-up the situation seemed to be more fickle. So as I made the plan to apologize, I also wanted to do it in private._  
 _The next nights I spent searching for her new hide-out. Basso only had told me that she had moved to an attic in our district. I knew that the building would probably be abandoned – but that didn’t limit my options. Marvelous._  
 _It was getting frustrating – even Basso noticed my foul mood, when I visited him again. But the laughter lines in his face betrayed him. I draw the conclusion that the two were playing me._  
 _My plan switched from surveilling Selene to a searching-mission. If I could bundle my efforts, it wouldn’t take me long to find it. Every other night I went out – at first to find the abandoned buildings in the district, crossing those out, where the attics were just small chambers or uninhabitable._  
 _That left me six options I had to seek out. It wasn’t easy to admit, but I had some fun with the research – stealing the building plans and watching for her most likely location. Much like one of those scavenger hunts the nobility sometimes celebrated in the streets of The City._  
 _In the early morning hours I often laid awake thinking about Selene. My thoughts more often shifted to the more pleasant meetings we had. The first time I saw her, on the roof of The Crippled Burrick. Our chase to the Sirens Rest – her surprised look when she almost landed on top of me as we went to see Basso – the way her brows furrowed when we told her about our heist._  
 _My mind also wandered to the night, when we had shared her bed at The Siren’s Rest. How I had toppled through the window to land on top of her. And the kiss. The first time when my stomach had fluttered, while I had thought of her – I seriously thought I was getting sick. It was a feeling so unlike my normal behavior, that it had to be some kind of sickness. Well at least I thought as much. When I now thought about it, I could embrace it. I knew the feelings were at least in this night mutual. The way her lithe body had pressed against mine and the way her lips had tasted like apples and cinnamon. How the pale moonlight had complimented her features and of course the soft gasps emanating from the perfect curve of her lips. She was beautiful in her very own way. I never had an eye for women, but it seemed I had an eye for her. Her body and her movement was raw strength paired with grace – a sight many men had fallen for – I knew as much from her tale. But I could only imagine what she had done to them to gain the advantage she needed. I couldn’t bring myself to care. Deep inside I knew, that she was so much like me: always solitary and only few people to share thoughts or emotions with. Maybe I could try to be one of those people she trusted, and maybe she would feel the same. If not I also could live with the idea to be a friend to her – she was an admirable woman after all._  
 _After the second night I spent searching attics, I saw the hint I needed. As I crouched on one of the roofs, i caught sight of a familiar grey cat and I could only sneak after it. If I was unlucky, the cat would go back to the Siren’s Rest, but I also knew that Selene was very fond of the cat and had probably taken it with her. My assumption seemed correct, as I saw the small feline climb through a window left open near the roof of one of my marked buildings._  
 _Maybe I could take a look before Selene would be back. She was rather busy in the nights, so I had plenty of time left to investigate her new living space._  
 _As I climbed through the window I noticed that the place was more pleasantly furnished than the last one. It was more like a home and not like a place you would stay in when you just passed through._  
_The cat had made herself comfortable on what looked like an old ottoman. Besides this piece of furniture there was also a more comfortable bed, a large shelf, but only filled with a handful of worn books and some dressers. The rug on the floor I noticed, was one of Basso’s. What really caught my eye was the large bathtub beneath the second window, a crafty person had connected it with the drain pipe outside. I couldn’t help myself but smile over Selene’s artisanal skills._  
 _In the end I decided to leave again – I didn’t want to startle her with my unwanted presence. I would come again tomorrow to speak with her._  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the two dorks will get back together - you know what that means - there will probably be some smut accompanying the fluff when they see eachother again - I'll try my best to make it readable as I never wrote something smutty before D: I'll just make it up as I go and see where it takes me... 
> 
> Thanks again for kudos, comments and bookmarks, or if you just enjoy reading it :)


	12. Selene - together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here... have about 3,000 words of shameless fluff and smut before shit hits the fan ... 
> 
> I didn't even try to review it before posting - I'm excited to hear what you think about it...
> 
>  
> 
> if you're not into smut, don't read past the line and pretend that they just went to sleep seperately with nothing more than a cute chaste kiss ;)

I had just dressed and sat down to eat something as a soft tap on one of my windows announced Garrett. He was balancing on the windowsill outside, tightly pressed against the wall of the building. I chuckled to myself, that he even made the effort to let me know that he was there. The window was always ajar, so that my small companion could move as she wanted both night- and daytime.

“It’s open.” I said softly as I would sometimes do when speaking to myself, but Garrett seemed to notice, because he let himself in. A quit thud announced that he was standing in my hide-out.  
I had my back to him as I sat on my ottoman in front of the fireplace. He stayed next to the window, just waiting and watching as I turned to him. The night was young, when he had come to me, the pale moon rising in his back, as he was casually leaning against the tapestry, face hidden and arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
“Is there something you need?” I inquired giving him a faint smile and he seemed to stiffen, when he heard my voice. What was that about?  
  
“If you want to give me another lecture about my recent behavior – I’d like to ask you to leave, now…” I stated defensively.  
  
“No.” was his simple answer and he slowly walked towards me, face still covered from his hood. His steps were more hesitant than I was used to, but before I could manage to say something, he was kneeling beside me lifting his hood so that I could see his face.  
His otherwise secretive mask had slipped and he gave me a look of concern, as if he would consider what to do or say next.  
  
“I owe you an apology.” He spoke ever so softly, so that I had to listen closely to his next words. “I made a fool out of myself and I shouldn’t have done, what I did the other night…” his gaze trailed of fixing some point behind my back.  
  
“And why is that?” I asked him searching his eyes.  
  
“I … I did you injustice. You’re a nice and kind woman, I saw as much over the last couple of weeks – and I …” he didn’t finish the sentence either.  
  
“Garrett, would you please look at me, it gives me the creeps when you’re just staring somewhere behind me.” I chuckled and I scooted over so that he could sit next to me. He seemed to notice the invitation and sat down, but only to look at his hand, he had folded in his lap.  
  
“Selene … I …” he started again and he seemed so awkward that I had to stifle a laugh behind my hand.  
  
“Is it so hard to apologize Garrett?” I reached for one of his hands and pulled it in my lap, folding my own hands delicately around it.  
  
“Well … I don’t usually apologize to… anyone…” for the first time he met my gaze and gave me a lopsided smile.  
  
“I figured as much…” I teased him, tracing lines over the hand he had given me so willingly.  
  
“You know, it isn’t funny, right? I’m really trying here and all you do is teasing me…”  
  
“Admitting to be wrong is never easy. I learned that the hard way, remember?!”  When he looked up again, he visually relaxed and let out a long sigh rubbing his free hand in the back of his neck.  
“So, will you forgive me?” He asked giving me a small smile, which coaxed another grin from me.  
  
“Maybe I will.”  
  
“Selene please…”  
  
“Oh alright – forgiven and forgotten …” I motioned one of my hands to my heart. “Better?!”  
  
“Yes … way better.” He forced another smile and tensed his hand around my own. “And Selene – maybe we can start over, if you like... I might have underestimated you. And even if it’s not my usual approach, I would really like to know you better this time.”  
  
Was he blushing? It was still a sight I might never get used to. My stomach fluttered violently as I saw it. Under all his secretive and calm demeanor he had feelings – who would have thought? I gave him another warm smile. I would never admit it, but I was very happy that we had reconciled. In all those years that I had been with the organization I had never found one person I felt so close with – not even Evangeline had been as close to me, but with Garrett it was different, it seemed right to talk to him.  
Even if I would have loved to talk to Garrett all night, I had to run my errands.  
  
“I really would like to stay and chat, but I have some things to take care of first…” I noticed that my words had twisted in my mouth, they came out a bit more brash than I wanted them to.  
  
“Oh – alright …” came Garrett’s answer – and I thought I maybe even heard a hint of disappointment.  
  
“Would you like me to come with you?” he inquired maybe a bit too energetic and I couldn’t help myself but to chuckle about it and if it wasn’t Garrett, I would even call it cute or boyish, but… ah well … he would probably hurt me, if he ever found out that I would think of him in such terms.  
  
“Well when you’re so enthusiastic about it – tag along.” I winked at him and he gave me one of his dark chuckles and my stomach fluttered again.

Being with him outside was pleasant. We navigated The City in comfortable silence jumping from roof to roof, only to stop to take in some air. After we had finished my business, we returned to my hide-out.  


* * *

  
  
We talked until dawn over a flagon of wine. Sharing more pleasant stories about heists, we had done in the past. It felt right to talk to Garrett that I all but forgot about the time.  
When I woke again I was laying in my bed – but not alone. I would never have guessed that Garrett would stay with me, but we were sharing my bed. In contrast to the last time and a much smaller bed we now laid with our limbs intertwined. I could even feel his breath on my cheek and I could only feel pleasantly surprised about it. Again my stomach fluttered wildly as I drew a lazy pattern on his jawline trying to coax him to wake up or well … react. The low grunt he gave me made me chuckle – it reminded me of the last time, and what kind of a heavy sleeper Garrett was.  
In that case I decided to go with it and nuzzled into his collarbone, only to realize that Garrett wasn’t wearing his usual attire. As I looked around I found some of his clothes laying discarded on the floor – he was only wearing a light black shirt. It was now that I also noticed that I wasn’t wearing much myself – only my chemise and my undergarments. I blushed violently. What exactly had happened? I figured that we hadn’t done anything or I wouldn’t be wearing any clothes… but I wasn’t so sure about it.  
I knew that we had a flagon of wine, but I couldn’t remember undressing myself or Garrett.  
  
“Uh … Garrett …” I barely whispered, this time drawing a pattern on his chest, where my face met his shirt. He only gave a sigh and pulled me closer to him, resting his chin on top of my head. Oh well … it was a pleasant situation – but I just needed to know that it wasn’t a coincidence.  
  
“Hey wake up…” I said, this time a little louder stroking his cheek.  
  
“I’m awake…” came his drowsy voice, I didn’t dare to move to look at him. He sounded amused, but I wasn’t exactly sure about it.  
  
“How does it come, that we’re in this situation?” I whispered into his collarbone.  
  
“Ah … well you were rather persistent that I stayed.” He chuckled slowly stroking my side from my ribs to my hips and up again. Only this small motion send a shiver down my spine and leaving me aching for more of his delicate touches.  
  
“How so…?” I wasn’t even sure that I really wanted to know, but I asked anyway.  
  
“Well – you all but dragged me over, telling me that you couldn’t sleep properly because your bed is so big.” I could feel his sly grin even if I couldn’t see it.  
  
“I’m sorry.” I again mumbled into his chest, but also exploring what I could reach of his body with a slow stroke of my own. I felt him tensing underneath and where his hand had stroked me before, it now tensed into my waist. I took in a sharp breath, not for pain but pleasure this more rough contact had given me.  
  
“Oh – don’t be. It was rather pleasant to watch you undress so carelessly. Do you really get so easily drunk or were you just excited?”  
  
“Yeah – make fun of me, that’ll help…I just didn’t eat much before and wine buzzes me easily if I’m not careful…” I grumbled and finally looked up to him only to see his lips twitching of amusement.  
  
“Selene… I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable…” And there was also his signature smirk, the one I liked so much.  
  
“I wouldn’t call it that way…” I retorted.  
  
So – how would you call it?” his hand started to stroke my side again and I might have made an obscene sound, which I covered with a strangled cough.  
  
“Uhm … you make me feel different. Well … the good kind of different, anyway.” I couldn’t help but smile into his chest about the silly thing, I just said.  
  
“Well… that sounds pleasant, doesn’t it?” he teased – could Garrett even be a tease? With a light tug he pulled me closer and on top of him. I placed my hands next to his head to keep my weight off of him. His hand ghosted over my face, slightly stroking my cheekbone, but his eyes weren’t giving away his intentions. I liked it.  
  
“What are we doing, Garrett?” I gave him a small smile.  
  
“We can do whatever we want, Selene…” he hummed and his breath tickled my face. I could come to like this – the gentle touches, I’ll never felt that close to anyone. Being romantically involved was not my strong side, but with Garrett it seemed easy. He seemed to sense my hesitance and pulled me even closer, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.  
  
“What do you want, Selene?” he asked me between kisses, leaving me more breathless every time our skin lost contact. My head felt a bit dizzy, but still this was a game for two.  
  
“Hmmm…I think I want … this…” I traced kisses down his jawline. “or this…” I planted a kiss down on his neck, “or maybe even this…” this time I kissed his lips and his hands tensed around my waist and backside. When we broke our contact again, he gave me a lopsided smile.  
  
“I could get used to this…” he mumbled breathlessly, just to kiss me again, this time almost feverishly. Tasting him again made me feel dizzy and my hands gave in so that I was laying flush on top of him – Garrett didn’t seem to mind – one of his hands trailed under my chemise leaving goose-bumps, where he touched me. As it came to rest between my shoulder blades he flipped me over in one fluid motion, so that he now was hovering above me. Still his lips had not broken contact with mine and his tongue searched entrance, which I gave him willingly. I wouldn’t admit how much I wanted him right now – but this feeling seemed to be mutual as he freed his hands to now trail one to my ribcage, stopping at my breast band.  
  
“May I?” he inquired with a low growl, which made my breath hitch. I could only give him a small nod and kissed him more frantic this time. With deft hands he unfastened it leaving me with one less clothing item. His thumb traced the line under my breast and I couldn’t stop myself from moaning into his mouth and I could feel his grin, we stopped kissing for a short time. My head was spinning with desire now.  
  
“Can we get rid of some more clothing?” I inquired timidly and Garrett obliged by pulling his shirt over his head, which left me with the sight of his lean upper-body. Of course he was muscular, but his torso was also cluttered with scars. The most prominent one was also the newest addition. I traced the small knot under his ribcage with gentle fingers and looked at him.  
  
“Does it still hurt?” I asked him and he shook his head.  
  
“No – it doesn’t, thanks to you.” He gave me a small smile and lowered himself again to pepper my collarbone with small kisses. I wouldn’t have thought Garrett to be so gentle with me and I couldn’t help myself to lean in closer to every kiss and touch. He rolled up my chemise and stopped for a short time to look at me, which made me blush. His gaze was intense as he watched his handiwork before he pulled me closer for a second to pull it off of me. Laying bare before him made me very aware of my body and the numerous scars I had myself, but Garrett didn’t seem to mind … one of his hands ghosted across the more prominent lines between my ribs and close above my left hip, where a dagger had grazed me, what felt like ages ago.  
  
“You’re beautiful.” He declared before claiming my lips again, his arms wrapped tightly around my torso. The sensation of so much skin contact again left me breathless – I wanted more… I needed more. The heat emanating from my abdomen was maddening. All the times before were mostly part of jobs and this time with Garrett felt so different from all that had ever happened before, I wasn’t sure if I could be patient any longer than necessary.  
Garrett seemed a lot more patient than me, slowly circling one of my nipples with his thumb, only to suck it delicately between his lips. The work of his deft hands and gentle mouth left me squirming and panting underneath him, as he trailed kisses down to my waist and then to my hips, where he grazed my hipbone with his teeth.  
  
“Should I stop?” he inquired with a mischievous grin, resting his chin on my lower abdomen both of his hands on my outer thighs. I hadn’t even realized that I had tugged my legs closer and up so that he could lay between them. The sight was marvelous. His dark hair was ruffled and his eyes glinted with unspoken desire.  
  
“Please, don’t …” I managed to say between pants and he gave a dark chuckle.  
  
“Selene – it’s been a long time since I’ve been with a woman…” he blushed.  
  
“Well you’re doing quit well…” I smiled at him… caressing his cheek with my thumb. He gave me a wicked grin and placed another trail of kisses to them hem of my undergarment, while one of his hands grazed my inner thigh, slowly creeping closer to my core. Without even touching me between my legs he drove me close to climax and my head was spinning with more desire. As one of his long fingers met my soaked undergarments I gave a stifled moan.   
I wanted him so much it almost hurt. He undressed me fully with one fluent motions, tracing feather-light kisses from my knee up my inner thigh to my slit. He teased my a little while longer with languid strokes of his tongue before diving in, his hands on my hips to stop them from bucking against him. When he started to encircle my clit, I already was halfway into my climax violently panting underneath him, squirming under every touch. I couldn’t help myself but dug my nails into his shoulders as another violent shudder rolled over me. His pace became more frantic as he noticed how close I was – every stroke and nib just as well timed as the one before to pleasure me.   
By the time I reached my climax he carefully slid a finger inside me rubbing just the right spot to make it last even longer. As I went limb riding out the last waves of my orgasm, he pulled himself back on top of me, kissing me silently on the lips, so that I could taste myself on him. Even if I still felt dizzy, I reached down between us to unlace his pants. I needed more.   
As I touched his hard member through the fabric of his pants he made the most delicious obscene noise, I’ve ever heard. I loved it. His breath came more rigid with every stroke. He violently stopped me with one of his hands with a low growl.  
  
“Don’t – I will not last long if you keep doing that…” now it was his time to pant over every touch and I couldn’t help but smile at him. He undressed himself quickly and positioned himself between my legs, his tip slightly pressing against my entrance.  
He entered me with one fluent but delicate motion and I could only sigh at how well he fitted. He set a lazy pace, thrusting ever so slowly into me, keeping me longing for more friction.   
It was wonderful and in short time I felt another climax building inside me. I kissed him hard, tongues twisting around eachother. I dug into his shoulder blades as he went faster and with some momentum I managed to get on top of him, cradling his hips with my legs and this time setting my own pace, while he guided my hips to meet his own thrusts. When I started to clench around him with another orgasm his nails dug deep into my flesh, probably leaving marks, but I couldn’t care less. As I rode out my own orgasm, I felt him come undone inside me with an almost feral groan of his own, pulling me down to him in another kiss.  
I rolled off of him as we both had gained our breath, but staying close nuzzling his neck. He chuckled and pulled me close in a tight embrace.  
“I needed this…” he stated, placing a kiss on the top of my head.  
  
“For someone who claimed to not have much experience you did rather well.” I grinned in the nape of his neck.  
  
“Rather well…” he grumbled playfully squeezing my thigh.  
  
“I don’t want you to get cocky.” I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, lazily drawing lines onto his abs.  
  
“Hmmm…” he hummed with another grin and one of his hands started to ghost back to my center.  
  
„Again?“ I asked surprised as he touched me, where our juices had mixed between my legs.  
  
“I could do this all day…” he growled using his other hand to pull my face closer into a kiss.  
  
“We’ll see about that…” I remarked before I kissed him back.  


 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll go find myself a nice rock to hide under ... I was violently blushing when I wrote this and I hope it's readable... as I said before, I never wrote smut D:
> 
>  
> 
> and because it's not easy to be the Master Thief or a former assassin ... the two really needed this before other machinations will set in...
> 
> Updating will be a bit slower now, as I'll start to work again on monday...
> 
> And again thanks for the reads, kudos, comments and bookmarks ... I love you all! <3


	13. Selene - a new assignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay - I'm back... sorry for the long delay - I'm rather busy with adjusting to my new workplace ... 
> 
> Sorry it's so short and probably not so well written, but it's jst a filler I needed to do

“We should stop doing such things…”  
  
“And why is that.”  
  
“Keeping up appearance or some such…”  
  
“That you of all people would say something like that…”  
  
“Well, I’m a lady – shouldn’t I be chaste?”  
  
“You’re everything but chaste!”   
  
“Ah … maybe you’re right about that – but I’m a lady, that’s nice.”  
  
“No you’re not.”  
  
“Oh wow … thank you very much, you’re such a gentleman.”  
  
“Never claimed to be one.”  
  
“Alright – are we going in now, or what?”   
  
“I really rather do anything but that…”  
  
“Meaning doing what we just did?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
Being with Garrett got easier every passing day. And as we stood now in the back alley to the Crippled Burrick bickering over nonsense, it felt good. The cause of our argument was Garrett sneaking up behind me to pull me back in the shadows of the alley battering hungry kisses all over my neck. I wouldn’t mind that at all – but Basso had send Jenivere to me carrying a note, that I should come immediately.   
There were only few days Garrett and I weren’t spending together for the last passing week – I would never admit that satisfying our need to be with eachother was hard, but it was. Most nights we were going our separate ways, but met up later to catch up. This often ended in long discussions about various subjects or well … other things, which kept us occupied even longer. But in the end the days were always pleasant.  
  
“How the hell did you unfasten my tunic that fast?” I grumbled as Garrett was standing in front of me chuckling. “Ah… the hands of a Master Thief, forget what I just said. How can I keep my dignity when the famous Master Thief does such things with my clothing?” I teased clasping my tunic again.  
  
“It’s infamous. What kind of Master Thief would I be, if I would be famous.” He stated smugly adjusting the rest of my clothes. “And speaking of indignity, we should go see Basso, now.” he snorted – a sound I needed to get used to – it was funny that he sometimes made such noises, one would never expect from him.  
  
Basso was sitting in his usual place at his paper-cluttered desk rubbing his eyes.  
  
“Ah there you are, lass…” as he looked up Basso seemed to freeze mid-sentence cocking an eyebrow. I knew that Garrett stood behind me and I could almost feel his sulky face, I smirked.  
  
“What is it, Basso?” I inquired seating myself on the opposite side of his desk propping my feet up in a free corner. Basso’s expression was still unreadable, but if he wanted to give a witty remark, he didn’t. He only shook his head slightly.  
  
“Ah … well I’ve got a job for you, if you want it.”  
  
“Okay, go ahead.”  
  
“My client needs somebody to infiltrate one of those fancy balls to gather information.”   
  
“And why is that?”  
  
“Look the man is a merchant and lately his wares get lost on the way. So he heard some rumors that one of his rivals might or might not have a hand on that matter. Only thing you’ve to do is either coax something out of the other merchant or eavesdrop enough that he has evidence.”  
  
“Sounds easy enough.” Behind me Garrett made a rather undignified noise. “You want to say something?” I asked over my shoulder glancing in the shadow, where Garrett stood with crossed arms.   
  
“Me? No. Should I?” he quirked his lips in amusement, “… but…”  
  
“Oh I knew there would be a but… there is always a but…” I teased, rolling my eyes and smirking in his general direction.  
  
“Did I miss something essential?” Basso asked eyeing us both suspiciously.  
  
“What? No.” I gave him a small nod. Garrett didn’t even bothered to answer. “So Basso, I’ll do it. Any objections?”   
  
“How would you infiltrate a ball?” came Garrett’s question behind me.  
  
“Oh that’s easy, I will dress up and play lady for a night.” I retorted and Garrett gave another snort.  
  
“I’ll be coming with you.” He made it sound like a statement, no discussion about that.   
  
“And then what?”  
  
“Oh I don’t know. Staying in the shadows, picking some pockets… things like that.”  
  
“Is watching me one of those things?”   
  
“Someone has to have your back.” He said dryly.  
  
“And with someone you mean yourself?” I replied quickly.  
  
“Is someone else available?”   
  
“Well – no, but I don’t need a babysitter.” He started to annoy me quite a bit.  
  
“Maybe not, but you might need a chaperone… also a wealthy merchant will have one or two trinkets he can spare...” Oh. Now it made sense. Of all people Garrett was jealous… and he wanted to watch me because Basso had remarked on me prying information from the other merchant. How could I not think about that.  
  
“Okay – you can come with me.” I sighed defeated.   
  
Basso’s look had never left us while we had spoken and now he was grinning gleefully. Aw shit.   
  
“If you two lovebirds are quit done now, I would like to fill you in with the details…”   
  
“Clam it, Basso.” Came another remark from Garrett.

 

* * *

 

  
Basso filling us in lasted longer than expected, there were numerous inquiries to be made from all of us.   
The plan itself was indeed easy. Basso’s contact would get me an invitation on a false name, making me the daughter of a rather wealthy lord from outside the City. I only needed to look pretty and stuff my face with food and wine while making conversation – easy, right? Garrett would find another way into the mansion and would search the house for evidence. Eavesdropping and playing nice with the merchant wouldn’t get us any proof, but Garrett probably could. Taking him along got more convenient on second thought. Even if I wasn’t fond of the image that Garrett could spy my every move, if he wanted to.  
  
Payment was rather good and Garrett had promised to harvest some nice trinkets for me, if he would find anything interesting and I was pretty sure he would.   
Preparations were slower than expected. Acquiring a proper gown was rather difficult, but with the help of Basso I found a seamstress, who was willing to help me.   
Garrett was even more quiet than usual, running his own errands. He stocked up on a conglomeration of arrows – I didn’t even try to remember which one was for what. Most of the mornings we shared in calm contemplation. I studied some books on etiquette, just to make sure I got it right. I even tried to get Garrett to practice dancing with me, I was not so politely declined, but he watched me silently and with an amused smirk while I swirled through my chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick drabble I wrote ... it's just to set the stage for Selene's and Garrett's next big heist and some more revelations.   
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it... and I'll really really try to update more ...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker, but hopefully my mistakes are not too bad. 
> 
> I tend this to be a longer shot and use it as writing practice. 
> 
> Also I'm always open for constructive criticism.


End file.
